


Not Even In Another Universe - A 30 Day Diodeshipping Fic

by ProcrastinatingPanda



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Astronomy, Clemont also has grief issues, Clemont teaching Ash how to dance, Constellations, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dancing, Dub names, Feelings, First Dates, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Introspection, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Snow, Snowball Fight, Spooning, Stargazing, Teen Crush, Waltzing, Young Love, also in which I rant about Ash's suicidal tendencies through a comment post under a video, and Clemont is a concerned boi, cause Ash is a reckless idiot who gets himself in situations he should not be in, gay confusion, honestly these two might as well be together anyway, implied PTSD, in which Ash is also a reckless idiot, in which Ash is the densest person alive, sibling drama should be a tag, these boys just need a therapist, will add tags as fic progresses, you can pry my headcanon that Clemont is a bookworm from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingPanda/pseuds/ProcrastinatingPanda
Summary: A 30 day prompt fic in which I use missing scenes, and moments set after XY to paint my vision of how diodeshipping could turn out. The chapters aren't in chronological order, but they happen before our two oblivious boys get together.Day 1: Early MorningsDay 2: Holding HandsDay 3: Coffee BreakDay 4: Late Night ConversationsDay 5: Snow DayDay 6: Lazy DayDay 7: Brightest StarDay 8: Three MistakesDay 9: Dreams of TearsDay 10: Page-TurnerDay 11: Can I Have This DanceDay 12: Keepers and CrushesDay 13: Wishes
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 73
Kudos: 94





	1. Day 1: Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an introspection, angsty one, but don't worry—our favourite lemon will get his happy ending!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clemont thinks of his adventures travelling Kalos, and the feelings he caught along the way.

It was long, long into the early hours of the morning. Lumiose City was silent, a complete juxtaposition from the usual bustling and dynamic atmosphere it was famous for. Clemont’s desk was covered in blueprints and scrap pieces of paper, random notes and ideas for inventions and experiments scrawled messily on them. The desk light illuminated another one of Clemont’s creations—this time an earpiece that would help overcome language barriers. He had designed it when he was younger (having tried and failed to create it), but he was smarter with his creations now. He tested them thrice, and a few times more just to be safe, to make sure they didn’t explode, and they actually worked. It was another night (technically morning) of inventing something that had long become Clemont's routine, no matter how much Bonnie said that it was unhealthy.

Bonnie had started out her journey as a Pokémon trainer a month ago, and he couldn't be more proud of his little sister. Occasionally, she'd still ask pretty young women to marry her brother, which was beyond embarrassing. He still went on the dates she set up for him, even though she wasn't even there to coerce him into it, so long as it made her happy. He knew she didn’t really understand and was only doing it out of love for her brother. And who knows, maybe he’ll make another friend. Nothing more. Every time, he knew that it wouldn’t go much further than one date. But he couldn’t bring himself to discourage his sister, and so she kept on asking ladies to “keep” her brother. She was growing to be such a confident and lively person, much too similar to a certain childhood friend he had in the past.

Clemont could still remember the announcement on the news—Ash Ketchum, Alola's first champion. He was so ecstatic, because he knew that Ash deserved that title more than anyone else. He was passionate about Pokémon, hardworking and ambitious, with dreams and goals that Clemont couldn't ever hope to reach. Despite having every single opportunity to leave the group behind, to go wherever he desired—why would he not when the world was beneath his feet—he stuck around, helping all of them grow and improve as people and as trainers. Ash was always looking forward, never dwelling on the past, and never looking back. Ash was beyond his grasp; he knew that the first moment he met him.

So why did he have to fall for someone so unattainable?

Falling for Ash was a gradual process. Throughout all of their adventures together, all the delightful times and the horrendous times, Clemont was happy. Happy in a way he doesn't remember ever feeling back then. He doesn't know if he's felt the same happiness since. Ash helped him stand on his own two feet, granted they were shaky back then, but stand on his own he did. People now see Lumiose City Gym as one of the strongest gyms in Kalos, and he doesn't know if he would have been in the same position today without Ash. He remembers their battles, exhilarating and electrifying. Nothing he had ever experienced. Ash made him be a better gym leader. A better person. He made Clemont fall in love with battling once more, and fall in love with Ash.

It's silly, really, now that Clemont is looking back. He was so hopeless and lovesick; it makes him laugh sometimes. But that's what Ash does to people. Wherever he went, people followed, always trusting that he would bring them out the other side, like a beam of light. Of hope. He was charismatic and charming and so fascinatingly mysterious, yet also the complete opposite of mystery. Ash wasn’t mysterious—far from it. Anyone could read him like an open book, and chances are he was thinking about Pokémon, or battling. Ash’s brain fit nothing else. Yet, there was something so intriguing about Ash, something that made him mysterious. The mystery came to him, and that captivated the scientist in Clemont. 

It was so obvious that Ash could never like him back, could never even regard someone like Clemont, weak and insignificant and mediocre. But young Clemont, a 15-year-old experiencing the truths and pains of love for the very first time, scrapping courage out of the bottom of the barrel, wrote an entire speech that he would say to him before Ash left Kalos, confessing all of his feelings and thoughts and emotions he felt. The things Ash made him feel. Arceus knows how long that speech was—Ash would have probably missed his flight if he had gone through with it. It was a whole intricate plan that he told no one else about, and he was feeling so ready, so confident to do it.

Then Serena kissed Ash, and he crumpled up the speech, throwing it into the bin.

He knew that Serena likes Ash—one would have to be blind, or called Ash Ketchum not to—but he didn't think she'd be so bold. So confident. The confidence that Ash probably liked in girls. The confidence Clemont didn't have. The speech was ridiculous anyway. It was so overly cheesy and ridiculous—he doesn't even know why he bothered. To think he was so proud of it too. 

Serena was pretty. Attractive in all of the conventional Kalosian ways. Ash was as dense as a brick. He wouldn’t know romance even if it stared at him in the face. But, Clemont knew. He saw the endearing stubbornness in every step Ash took. He saw the determination in his eyes whenever he was in a tough battle. He saw the blinding smile whenever Serena did something amazing, like she hung the moon and the stars. Clemont saw his friend go from a girl with a childhood crush, to a woman with hopes and dreams in just under a year, and he supposes that Ash saw it too. Maybe not the childhood crush part, but he encouraged her and helped her grow and inspired her. Her dreams were ambitious. She saw that the world was underneath her feet, just like Ash, which was why Ash and Serena were perfect.

He knew that Ash and Serena belonged together. Their chemistry was undeniable. Despite his scientific outlook on life, if he believed that fate existed, then that would be the word he used to describe Ash and Serena. Fated. Meant to be. Serena was his friend, one of his closest friends, and Ash was his best friend, above all of his other stupid feelings he has for him. If it meant he had to sacrifice his own happiness in order for his two friends to be truly happy, then so be it. 

He doesn’t even know why he wrote that stupid thing. What was his aim? To persuade Ash to stay? He knew, even back then, that it would have been impossible. Ash was always looking forward, and Kalos would always be another fond memory. To tell his actual feelings? That would have resulted in him losing one of his few precious friends and made things awkward between them, and the sacred, pure friendship they had would have shattered. To let Clemont go with Ash? And what use would that have done? He was a gym leader, with responsibilities he would no longer avoid. Kalos was where he belonged, he was sure of that now, just as Ash’s wanderlust made him the person he is. In all scenarios, according to his calculations, him going ahead with his plan would have resulted in disaster. It was better this way. He would be content just like this. 

Clemont broke away from his daydreaming. It was almost sunrise. Yawning, he left his work station for the time being, deciding he needed as much sleep as he could, most likely being two or three hours, before challengers came. What use is there thinking about the past and what could have been? Ash was always looking forward, forward towards the future. And that's exactly what Clemont will do with the power of science. He was older, and wiser, the better part of 2 years having passed since his Kalos adventure, with more knowledge and experience of the workings of the world. Ash Ketchum will always be the childhood friend, his first and best friend, that he now only rarely has phone calls or video calls with when both of them have the free time. Nothing more. And if anyone asked, which was highly unlikely according to his calculations, Clemont would just laugh it off. To everyone else, he didn't have feelings for Ash. Why have feelings for someone who will never return them, not even in another universe?


	2. Day 2: Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long, tiring hike uphill, Ash decides to have some fun going downhill, taking poor Clemont along with him. Hand holding and gay confusion ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2! There's a lot more dialogue in this one, and I'm generally better at writing feelings and action than speech, so I hope the characters aren't too OOC. Hope you enjoy!

“This is my life now,” Clemont panted, his legs threatening to buckle underneath him. “I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it.”

“Oh, shut up, Clemont.” Bonnie crossed her arms, sighing at her brother’s incompetence. “We’ve only been hiking for twenty minutes.”

“Only?” Clemont sighed, collapsing on the top of the rocky hill in exhaustion. “I don’t understand how you can still go on.”

Clemont thinks he heard Serena chuckling, with Bonnie huffing at him. Although, he couldn’t be sure, with the way his legs burned and ached as he wanted nothing more than to lay there and let his poor, tired soul rest.

“Come on,” Clemont saw a callused hand extended out to him. “It’s just downhill from here, so it should be less tiring.”

“Oh, thank Arceus,” He gratefully accepted the hand, the person pulling him up. Clemont stood on shaky legs, before realising who’s hand he had taken.

Ash smiled at him, pulling him towards the bottom of the hill. “Alright, let’s go. My gym badge is waiting for me.”

“Wait, Ash, I’m not ready!” Clemont protested, but Ash paid him no mind, dragging him down to make their journey down the hill.

Ash pulled his hand, running downhill towards the quaint, little town. He thinks he’s screaming, but he couldn’t tell from the way the wind roared in his ears, colliding with his whole body as he tumbled down the rocky hill. Ash pulled him past boulders, hauling him up whenever Clemont tripped on rocks and stones, which was around every other step he took. Pikachu was racing ahead, his incredible speed taking him almost half-way down already, as Ash ran faster to catch up to his partner, unfortunately taking Clemont along with him. In the midst of the roaring wind, he also hears Serena—also screaming, which gives Clemont some comfort that he isn’t alone—and Bonnie laughing and giggling, screaming, “Bonnie’s going to get there first!” 

Clemont glanced at his hand, joined with Ash's, as they continued to sprint, widening his eyes, then looked away, a rosy blush coming onto his cheeks. Of course, this to Clemont didn’t scientifically make any sense. He shouldn't feel a thrill of excitement whenever Ash helps him up after a long hike, their hands touching for just a few seconds. He shouldn’t feel so much pride and joy whenever Ash marvels at one of his creations. He shouldn’t feel his heart race whenever Ash throws a friendly arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a side hug. It was completely and utterly irrational.

He hears Serena screaming and laughing at the same time. Of course. Serena. He knew that she liked Ash, with all of the blushing and nervous glances. Ash, being the dense brick he is, paid no mind to her obvious signals, turning a blind eye and focusing on battling instead, but Clemont knew that if he acted on his feelings, acted on these irrational and supid feelings, then that would break her heart. It would make things awkward between all three of them, with Bonnie being oblivious to their behaviour. No, that would never do. He didn’t want to lose both of his closest friends for his own selfishness.

“Clemont, get ready to jump!”

“What?” Clemont snapped out of his daze, looking at Ash grinning at him.

“On the count of three, one–”

“Wait, Ash, what are you doing?”

“Two–”

“Oh my Arceus, I’m going to die.”

“Three!”

Ash jumped, Clemont having no choice to jump up with him. For one second, he’s flying soaring in the air. With Ash’s hand in his, he feels unstoppable, like nothing could ever touch him. Touch them. Then he’s screaming, in a last attempt to plead for help, closing his eyes in desperation, before feeling him land on...something.

“Pika pi?”

Opening his eyes, checking to make sure he’s not dead and not in heaven (or hell for that matter), he sees the thing that has landed his fall. Or rather, the person who helped land his fall, laying on the pavement and smiling at him sheepishly. 

“Oh my, Ash, I’m so sorry.” Clemont scrambles up, dusting off any dirt on his hands on his jumpsuit before offering to pull Ash up, extending an arm out.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I was the one who told you to jump, right?” Ash accepts Clemont’s hand, Pikachu scrambling onto his place on his trainer’s shoulder, and this is when Clemont realises that maybe he should have used his Aipom arm to lift Ash up instead, now that he can properly feel every scar and line and callus from his years of adventuring. Feel the way their hands fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. 

“Ash, are you okay?” Serena runs to meet them, hands behind her back, tilting her head to the side in concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Bonnie, crossing her arms behind her head, sighed. “I want to get to the Pokémon Centre.” She whined.

“Ah, the Pokémon Centre should be–” Serena pulled out her guide map, her finger sliding over the screen– “That way.” She pointed directly ahead.

“Alright, let’s go!” Bonnie jumped up in the air, running on the pavement.

“Bonnie, hold on!” Serena ran after her.

Bonnie pivoted, facing her brother, Dedenne scurrying onto Bonnie’s head after being woken up by the race downhill. “Do try to hurry up this time, Clemont!”

“Dene dene!”

He sighed, “Alright, alright,”

As he starts to walk forward, he realises that his fingers are still laced with Ash’s. Ash’s face is blank, staring at Clemont in a way that his brain can’t deduce. It wasn’t one out of malice, or disgust, which was good, but even Pikachu is confused by Ash’s expression, tilting it’s small head to the side.

“Pika pika?”

“Ash?” Clemont questioned, showing a similar perplexed expression to Pikachu. “Are you sure you’re okay from that fall?”

“Huh?” Ash broke out of whatever trace he was in. “Oh—I, err—yeah, I’m fine. All good.”

Pushing the fact that they were still holding hands to one side, that answer didn’t make Clemont feel any easier. It also didn’t make him feel less guilty about the fall. “Are you really sure? You don’t usually stutter your words.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let’s catch up with the girls.” Ash scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, the one that wasn’t entangled with Clemont’s, and oh, he definitely needs to let go. He could feel his hands sweat, which would probably make Ash feel uncomfortable.

“Okay, let’s go.” He replies, before slipping his hand out of Ash’s hand. “I don’t want to be on the other end of Bonnie’s complaints again. I’ve got so much I need to do and—what?”

Ash had caught his hand in his again, forcing them to lace their fingers together. What in Arceus’ name was going on?

“Ash, I’ve already pulled you up. You don’t have to keep holding my hand, you know.” Clemont hopes that came out of his mouth in a teasing tone rather than a nervous, stuttering one, and that his face didn’t resemble a tamato berry. Ash must have lied about not being injured during that fall. That must be it. “I think you have a head injury. Let’s get you to the Pokémon Centre.”

This time, Clemont is pulling Ash along. If Serena caught them, she would realise that he also liked her crush, without a doubt, which could possibly ruin their friendship forever. If Bonnie caught them, she’d grow suspicious, and Clemont would never be able to dismiss it as a bro move. He doesn’t know whether he’s ready to tell either of them—and Ash for that matter, but more especially his little sister—that he might not be as into girls as they thought he might have been.

But, Clemont holds Ash’s hand a little tighter, enough for Ash not to notice, and smiles. For now, he's going to savour this moment for as long as possible. He’ll cross that bridge when he gets there.

***

Ash opened his eyes. Everyone should be asleep by now. He glanced around the room, climbing out of his bed slowly so he wouldn't wake anyone up. He takes one glance at Clemont, perhaps a little longer than he looked at the other two girls, watching the inventor's blue night cap slipping off of his head slightly, before putting his own cap on, and heading out of the Pokémon Centre. Pikachu, sensing that his trainer was no longer in the bed, followed along, catching up to Ash with ease.

“Pika pika?” Pikachu scampered onto his usual spot on his trainer’s shoulders, Ash stepping outside into the cold night. The moon was high, going into the early hours of the morning, as Ash sat on the bench outside of the Pokémon Centre in front of the battlefield. Pikachu waved his paws in front of Ash, staring blankly into the clearless and starless sky.

“Pika pi?”

“Pikachu, give me your hand.” Ash grabbed one of Pikachu’s small paws that he was waving in front of him, Pikachu’s ears springing up.

“Pikachu?”

“No,” Ash let go of Pikachu’s hand, placing his elbows on his knees and his chin in his palms. “This doesn’t feel right either.”

“Pika?”

Ash, ignoring all of Pikachu’s perplexed questions, continued to stare blankly into space. As more time passed, Ash pouted more, becoming more agitated and confused than ever before. Pikachu started to doze off, curling himself up into a little ball, ready to sleep outside for the night. Ash clenched and unclench his hand, over and over, almost until the action became mechanical and unnatural.

“Ahhhhhh, I don’t get it!” Ash shouted, tilting his head back as far as he could, waking and surprising Pikachu into a Thunderbolt, shocking Ash into calming down.

Pikachu placed a hand on his trainer’s arm. “Pika, pikachu.”

“Don’t worry, buddy. I’m fine.” Ash smiled at his long-time partner, before looking into the sky again. “You know when I broke Clemont’s fall back there?”

“Pikachu.”

“Yeah, well something about his hand felt weird.”

“Pi?”

“Like, it was weird. But like, a good kind of weird, you know?”

Pikachu, who didn’t know, could only reply with a simple, “Pika.”

"I swear his hands didn't feel that like before," Ash said, scratching his nose. "Or maybe they did and I just hadn't noticed."

"Pika, pikachu." Pikachu replied, still not understanding.

“And, like, I tried holding your hand, and I tried holding Bonnie’s hand too, but it just isn’t the same.”

“Pika pika.” Pikachu nodded, pretending he knew what his trainer was talking about.

“I haven’t tried holding Serena’s hand yet, but I don’t think it would be the same as Clemont’s anyway. Like, his is just nice, but also rough at the same time, but also really warm?”

Pikachu cocked his head, laying his ears flat on his head. Those sounded like three different words to describe someone’s hands.

“Maybe he uses some magical hand lotion or something, and that’s why they’re so nice.” Ash leaned backwards. “But, is Clemont even bothered about that kind of stuff? I don't even think I've seen him use any sort of hand lotion before either.”

Ash sulked for a moment, long enough for Pikachu to almost doze off into the realm of sleep again, before widening his eyes. “I got it!”

Pikachu beamed, his ears straightening, thinking that his trainer figured out an answer. “Pika, pikachu!”

“I’ve just thought of a new battle strategy for the next gym!” Ash ran towards the middle of the Pokémon Center’s battlefield.

Pikachu deflated. Of course, what was new? “Chu pi, pika pika?” He raised his hand, pointing at it with the other.

“Oh, that?” Ash crossed his arms behind his head. “I’ll worry about that another day. Come on, buddy, are you ready to train?”

Pikachu released electricity from his crimson cheeks. “Pika pika!” He jumped off the bench, running towards his trainer, ready for whatever plan or strategy Ash had in store. He’s sure that hand thing was nothing to worry about anyway.


	3. Day 3: Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In two days, Ash and Serena will be leaving Kalos, their journey coming to an end. While Serena and Bonnie do some last-minute shopping, Clemont and Ash spend their time in a café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a scene in Hyouka, one of my favourite animes. Also, if anyone has any prompt requests they'd like me to write about, feel free to comment. Hope you enjoy!

“Alright! Let’s do some last minute shopping in Lumiose City.” Serena threw her hands up in the air, having just booked her flight to the Hoenn region, and Ash booking his flight back to Kanto.

“Bonnie wants to do some shopping too!” Bonnie ran around Serena in circles, Dedenne chirping in agreement inside Bonnie’s pouch.

“Pika pika!” Pikachu cried from his spot on Ash’s shoulder.

“Okay then,” Ash agreed easily, despite not being the type to like shopping. “Let’s—”

Ash was interrupted by a loud growl coming from Ash and Pikachu. “Ah, sorry.” He laughed easily.

Pikachu scratched the back of his head with his tail. “Pika.”

“If you’re hungry, I know a pretty good café that’s not far from here. They cater to Pokémon too.” Clemont offered.

Clearly, that was the correct response, as Ash and Pikachu’s faces lit up with sparkles and stars. “Really? You’re the best, Clemont.”

Clemont hoped he didn’t go too red. Bonnie huff out of the corner of his eye. “But, I want to go shopping with Serena.” Bonnie pouted, latching herself onto her brother’s arm. “Please, Clemont. Can you let me go with Serena?

Clemont sighed, “You have to ask Serena if she’ll take you with her.”

“Of course I’ll take her with me!” Serena smiled, her arms behind her back. “We’ve not got long left after all.”

Clemont does not need another reminder. In just two days time, Serena is leaving Kalos to develop her craft and chasing her new-found dreams by trying her hand at being a Pokémon coordinator in Hoenn. In just two days time, Ash would leave Kalos, on to another region, another adventure, Kalos being nothing more than another region in the ever-growing list of places he has been to. In just two days time, he’ll have to go back to being a full-time gym leader, with nothing to show off his adventure, nothing to show how much he’s grown, both as a trainer and as a person, other than a pair of worn-out shoes, and a lot of fond memories.

He doesn’t want to start crying in the middle of the street, in front of his two best friends and his little sister, and the rest of the citizens of Lumiose City, so he smiles, and pretends that everything is okay. “Alright. Be on your best behaviour for Serena, okay?”

“Don’t worry! I will!” Bonnie releases Clemont’s arm to latch onto Serena’s hand instead. 

“We’ll meet you two at the Pokémon Centre, okay?” Serena shouts, holding her hat as she was dragged off to some cutesy, expensive fashion boutique of a famous Kalosian brand, or another.

Clemont turned to Ash and Pikachu. “Let’s go, shall we?”

Ash nodded. “Yeah,”

“Pika!” Pikachu cried, smiling as he lifted an arm up in the air.

The walk to the café was short, but uneventful all the same. It was around midday, the sun scorching down on the pavement and the rest of the pedestrians and Pokémon. Tourists crowded the streets, all their voices mixing into one, creating one big blurry noise. The story of Team Flare and the very near destruction of Kalos attracting people from all across the globe. Clemont was still a little shaken up by that, but he tries not to dwell on it. 

Ash was babbling, just like the rest of the tourists, rambling on about potential next destinations and more battle strategies, Pikachu chiming in from time to time, but Clemont wasn’t paying attention to any of that. He was still on guard that Team Rocket might pop out of an alleyway at any given moment, but he tries not to think about them. It’ll only make it worse. He’ll never see any of Team Rocket’s faces again, as they’ll be following Ash and Pikachu, following them to somewhere beyond Clemont’s grasp, and whilst he’s glad he doesn’t have to deal with them anymore, it also means he’s not dealing them with Ash anymore.

In a way, he’s grateful that Team Rocket invaded his life. If it weren’t for them, his journey wouldn’t have been quite as eventful. He wouldn’t have matured as much as he did. He wouldn’t have been as close with Bonnie. He wouldn’t have met Chespin. He wouldn’t have as many memories with Ash and Serena. It wasn’t just Team Rocket. Every single person they’ve met on the way: Tierno, Shauna, Trevor, Sawyer, Miette, Nini, Alain, Mairin, he could make the list go on and on.

Goodness, what was he going to do?

“Clemont? Hello?”

“Huh?” Clemont snapped out of his thoughts, turning to Ash and Pikachu, the boy furrowing his eyebrows at him. “Sorry, just got a little lost in thought there.”

Ash grinned, “That’s alright. Happens now and again.”

The little café was now in sight, a glass door framed by fake ivy leaves, wooden tables and chairs already filled with customers. He had been here with Bonnie and his dad many times before, occasionally taking Heliolisk, Magnemite and Magneton with him too.

Clemont opened the door, “After you,” he gestured, Ash smiling before heading inside, Clemont following suit.

The large menu stood before them, Ash and Clemont stepping in the queue. 

“What do you want?” Ash asked him and Pikachu, the latter peering over Ash’s head to read the menu.

“I’m just going to get a latte, or something.” 

Ash huffed, “Only a latte? That’s nowhere near enough!”

“Pi, pikachu!”

“Maybe for you two,” Clemont laughs. “I’m not feeling particularly hungry though.”

Ash shrugged, reading the large words on the menu. “Suit yourself.”

Ash continues to read the names of the meals out loud, commenting on how delicious they all sounded. Clemont was slightly concerned that he was going to order everything on the menu. He’d like some mercy on his bank account.

Clemont froze. Why did he automatically think that he was paying, instead of splitting the bill? Why did this sound so much like a date? Was this a date? Clemont shook his head. No. To Ash, it was just a friendly outing between two people. That was it. It was just Clemont’s irrational, unreasonable feelings twisting it that way. Still, as he looked over to see Ash and Pikachu laughing and talking about the food, he can’t help but feel tingles dance all over his skin. It wouldn’t hurt to pretend, right? 

“Good afternoon, Monsieurs. May I take your order?”

“I’ll just have a latte, s’il vous plaît. And Ash?”

“Err, I’ll take the Mega Brownie Waffle,” Ash looked over to Pikachu. “What about you, buddy?”

Pikachu put his head in his palm. “Pika pika?”

“Might I suggest the Berrylicious Poké Puff Combo?” Clemont tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “I get it for my Pokémon anytime they come with me.”

“What do you think, Pikachu?”

“Pika pika pi!”

“Alright, and one of those Poké Puff Combo things.” 

“That’ll be 14.45 dollars,” The cashier said. Ash reached into his pocket, but Clemont already has his wallet out.

“My treat,” He smiles, and oh, no, this really does feel like a date. “Think of it as a last-minute gift before you leave Kalos.”

Ash looks like he wants to protest, but gives in. “Alright, but I’ll pay you back next time.”

There won’t be a next time though, will there? Clemont gives a tight lipped smile, before taking their table number and grabbing an empty table tucked away in the corner of the room before anyone else could take it. He listens to Ash ramble on, like they did on the way here, with minimal contribution to the conversation. Clemont doesn’t know if it has hit him yet, the fact that Ash is really leaving, leaving to somewhere far, far beyond him, only ever reaching him in his dreams. He’s leaving, and there was nothing you could do about it.

“Here you are, Monsieurs. Enjoy your meal.” Clemont takes the latte, thanking the staff member, Ash and Pikachu wasting no time in digging into their respective meals. He raises his cup, taking a deep breath of the smell of the latte, the coffee scent strong, yet somewhat poignant.

_“Hey, can I ask you something?”_

_Clemont looked up from his latte. The heart shape art was immaculate, the white milk froth rippling into light brown. People began to crowd the small café. It was a good thing they got here slightly earlier than rush hour time, or else they wouldn’t have been able to find seats. He hears the sound of the coffee machine working, screeching as people wait for their drinks, and food. He taps the cup of his latte a few times. Clink. Clink._

_“What is it?” Clemont heard himself ask. It didn’t feel real, like it was an out-of-body experience. Like he was outside of his body, looking at himself talking, his posture straight._

_Ash glanced at Pikachu, who gives a small, “Pika!”, in encouragement, taking a bite of an oran berry. What did he have to say?_

_“I’m getting there buddy,” Ash scratched underneath Pikachu’s chin, who keens in response._

_Clemont bit his lip, rubbing his thighs and forcing them to stay still, to not jump up in anticipation. Couldn’t he just say it already? Why was he taking so long? Why did his brain only decide to have a filter now? He sighed, knowing that he couldn’t push Ash to say anything he doesn’t want to or doesn’t feel ready to say—that wasn’t his style. Clemont took a deep breath, pleading that it will help his beating heart slow down._

_“So, err—how do I say this?”_

_‘It doesn’t matter, just say it!’ Is what Clemont would have said. But, he was a man of patience, maybe too much patience, and so he replied, “Don’t worry, take your time.”_

_He watched as Ash took a deep breath, then turned his focus away from Pikachu to him, locking his eyes with Clemont’s, his eye contact steady. Ash’s eyes were wide, reminding him of their gym battle, exhilarating, and electrifying. Arceus knows how much Clemont wishes they could go back to that time, when Ash only had four gym badges, his Kalos journey far from over. When it was just the two of them, doing the thing they loved the most. He never wanted that moment to end._

_Clemont grips the fabric of his jumpsuit, holding it so tightly his knuckles turn white, but that didn’t matter. He was frozen, stuck in the same time loop, with Ash looking at him like he was everything. Like he was the world he wanted to travel and explore. Like he was the obstacle between Ash and his dream of being a Pokémon Master. He exhaled, attempting to even out his breathing so he wouldn’t seem weird, but doing anything was hard when the man of his dreams was looking at him like that. With such intensity and focus._

_“Clemont,”_

_“Yes,” He squeaked. He internally winced at that. He hopes he didn’t seem desperate._

_Ash took a sigh, closing his eyes. A part of Clemont hoped that Ash wouldn’t open them again, just so he doesn’t have to see those dark, caramel eyes drowning him, sinking and dragging him down through the endless depth of those eyes. The people around them didn’t matter. Not even the Pokémon. Not the small clock hanging above them. Tick. Tock. The heart-shaped pendulum swung back and forth._

_The soft, cool breeze from the air-conditioner did nothing to cool down Clemont’s hot temperature, certain that his cheeks were set aflame. He might explode from the sheer nervousness. His palms were sweating from how tightly he was gripping the fabric. Ash opened his eyes._

_“Clemont, will you come with me on my next adventure?”_

“...Clemont? Clemont?”

“Pika pika?”

“Huh?” Clemont broke out of his daydream to see Ash, furrowing his eyebrows, and Pikachu blinking at him. His latte, now lukewarm judging by the heat of the mug, had a leaf art, not a heart. Looking up, the pendulum of the clock swinging from side to side was circular, not a heart shape either. Oh. That was weird. Clemont doesn’t think he’s had a hallucination like that before. 

“Goodness, I’m so sorry, Ash. Pikachu. I don’t know what’s wrong with me today.”

“Are you sick? Do we need to take you to someone?” Ash took his hat off, running a hair through his hair, and put his hat back on.

“I’m okay, I swear.” Clemont bowed his head down, releasing the grip on his jumpsuit he had been subconsciously holding. 

“Really? You spaced out for, like, two minutes.”

Clemont winced. That was not a sign of someone being okay. He nodded his head, in an attempt to both reassure Ash that he was fine, and shaking these ridiculous hallucinations out of his head. This was one of the last moments he got to have with Ash. He can’t be spending it by seeing weird visions and putting a rose tint on his glasses. 

Ash hummed, not looking convinced. “You know you can always talk to me. Like, if there’s something on your mind and all that.”

Was there something on his mind? Yes. Of course there’s something on his mind. The fact that in two days, Ash was going to leave him, with no chance of seeing him in the foreseeable future ever again. The fact that in two days, Clemont will go back to his gym, to a future where everyday's the same. The fact that in two days, Clemont won’t mean anything to Ash, not like Ash will always mean to him.

“I'll just–” Clemont raised his latte cup, wanting to finish it before it gets cold– “I’ll just miss you, that’s all.”

Pikachu, smiling, wasted no more time in finishing his meal. Ash smiled, slumping back into his chair. “Oh, that’s it? You scared me for a bit there, Clemont.”

Clemont looked down. “I’m sor—”

“Nope. No. Don’t say you’re sorry when you have nothing to be sorry for. You do that way too often.” Ash leaned back in his chair, taking a large bite out of his waffle.

Clemont opened his mouth, about to say something, but closed them again when he realised that the words he was about to say was, ‘I’m sorry’. He looked down, laughing, and Ash laughed along with him.

“Okay,” Clemont said, looking up to meet Ash’s gaze again. 

“You know, I’ll miss you too. You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had.” Ash smiles, genuine and sincere, just like every fibre of his being. “I’m not going to forget about you just because my journey in Kalos is over.”

“Pikachu!” Pikachu looked up from his Poké Puffs and berries, agreeing with his trainer.

Arceus, did he just read Clemont’s mind or something? Ash was never this perceptive. Was it written all over his face so obviously that even the oblivious person in the world could read it? The rational part of him knew that already, after all, Ash wasn’t the kind of person to leave people as soon as he’s done with them. But, it still felt nice, to hear it from Ash himself.

“Yeah,” Clemont replies, taking a sip of his latte. “Thank you.”

Ash takes another bite out of his waffle. “Now, let’s make use of all the time we have together. Alright?”

Clemont smiles, “Yeah. Okay.” For now, it was just the two of them, and Pikachu. They’ve not got long left. 

Clemont has a thought. Not of an invention, but an idea nonetheless. It was risky, and terrifying, but he might just be able to pull it off. A speech. A piece of writing, that Clemont will pour all of his emotions and feelings and memories into, detailing all the reasons why Ash changed his life, how Ash helped him become better. Maybe, he’ll be able to say it to him before his flight. A last-minute love confession, Bonnie might call it, but it doesn’t matter what name it is. The point was that he told Ash about his feelings, lifting a weight off his shoulders, and, well—who knows what may happen? Clemont looks at Ash and Pikachu, golfing down their food, and smiles. This might just work.


	4. Day 4: Late Night Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As group is getting ready to sleep, after setting camp for the night, Ash overhears a conversation between his two best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word I used the most in this fic is definitely 'amazing' by a long shot haha. Inspired by a Tumblr post I saw, but I can't seem to find it. If anyone knows tell me and I'll credit them. Hope you enjoy!

The group were setting up camp for the night, Ash yawning inside his and Clemont’s shared tent, having changed into his plain white tank top and shorts. 

“Clemont, I’m done!” He called outside the tent, laying down inside his sleeping bag. 

“Alright, I’ll join you soon.” Clemont responded back, his voice slightly muffled by the barrier of the tent. The tent was originally meant for one person to sleep comfortably, but just enough for two. He had never slept in a tent before when travelling, always opting to sleep outside under the stars at night, with Pikachu by his side, as always, but there’s something about sharing a tent with Clemont. He couldn’t quite describe it, but it was a nice feeling. Nice and cosy. Like coming to his childhood home, to his mother’s cooking, Pikachu on his shoulder, after a long, long journey across a region together. He didn’t quite understand it though. Speaking of, Ash wondered what Clemont was doing. And where was his trusty partner anyway? 

Unzipping the tent slightly, he glanced outside. It didn’t take him long to spot two heads of yellow, one messily scrawling some words and diagrams on a notebook, and the other watching intently.

“So, what I’m thinking, is a machine that can make the perfect Poké Puff, that puts exactly the right ratio of ingredients and icing–” Clemont pointed to something in his notebook with the end of his pencil, Pikachu’s focus following it– “And the most aesthetically pleasing decorations according to what type of Pokémon you’re making on the Poké Puff for.”

“Pi, pikachu.” Ash’s partner responded, his little hand stroking his chin in the most adorable way.

“But, that’s a project for another day.” Clemont continued to ramble, turning the pages of his notebook until he found the right one. “That’s always my first step whenever I have an idea, writing ideas and small diagrams on a piece of paper or in a notebook. I then transfer all of those ideas onto a blueprint. Let me show you.”

At this point, Ash had climbed out of their tent, watching his two best friends from a distance. Clemont rummages through that magical bag of his, before pulling out a roll of square blue paper.

“Aha, here it is!” He raised the paper up in the air in triumph, before unrolling it to reveal to Pikachu the design on the blueprint. “Usually, I’d do all of this digitally—far more convenient and easier on my back—but I do like to keep a few on me.”

Pikachu peered over Clemont’s leg to see the design. Ash wasn’t sure what that design is, but he does know that it’s something amazing. Clemont always makes amazing things. He is so amazing like that.

“I call this, The Perfect Hairstyle Cut-o-Matic!” Clemont gestured to the piece of paper, which would have flown off into the distance if the evening winds were a little stronger, but the air was a light, cool breeze, occasionally causing the grass to shift, but nothing major.

“Pika pika!” Pikachu’s eyes gleamed and sparked, his hands curled into little fists by his side, fawning over the simple piece of blue paper. Except it wasn’t simple at all, was it? That blue piece of paper was what Clemont poured his heart and soul out onto, his brain filled with wonderful and magnificent things to help the world be a better place. Ash wonders if he looks something similar to the expression Pikachu has on his face now whenever Clemont presents one of his inventions. He wouldn’t be surprised. How could he not, when science was so amazing? When Clemont was so amazing? It’s just as he says—the future is now, thanks to science. To Ash, Clemont was the embodiment of the future. His future.

Ash blinks. He doesn’t really know where that thought came from, but for some reason, it sounds right. Clemont. His future. Huh. Ash doesn’t remember if he felt this way about any of his other companions before. Can’t remember through the haze of memories and the feeling of adrenaline in all those battles. The idea of Clemont being His Future makes him almost giddy, which was strange, but that must be because he hasn’t battled enough today, right? Yeah, that makes sense. Ash’s mind has wandered off so far, he’s managed to miss half of Clemont’s explanation of how his new invention worked.

“That was a bit long winded. To put it in short, it’s a machine that lets you pick your desired hairstyle, and cuts it for you. Simple, yes?” Clemont placed his chin on the back of his hand. “Although, I still can’t quite figure out one key bit.”

“Pika?” Pikachu tilts his head to the side, his ears laying flat against his head.

“Well, you see, I’m an electric-type specialist. My entire reputation as an inventor is based on the fact that all of my inventions are all run on renewable resources, with no cost effect to the environment.” Clemont pointed to a place on the blueprint out of Ash’s light of sight. “See here? I can’t figure out what to power the machine with.”

To Ash’s surprise, Clemont turned to Pikachu, and asked, “What do you think?”

Now, Pikachu was amazing, just like Clemont. He was an amazing battler, his confidant, and in many ways Ash’s best friend and soulmate. But, no matter how strong Pikachu is in a battle, Ash is certain that Pikachu didn’t have the slightest clue about robots and sciencey things and that newable energy stuff. That was completely out of both of their realms. 

Instead, Pikachu taps his head a few times, and then starts rambling, gesturing wildly at the blueprint, and then Clemont, and then everything else around them, and back to the blueprint again. “Pika pika, pikachu! Pika!”

Clemont was amazing too. Really amazing. But Ash didn’t know if he could be amazing enough to understand Pikachu’s babble without an invention to help him. Clemont nods along anyway, writing notes down on his blueprints and in his notebook, as if he can actually understand Pikachu’s words, just as Pikachu pretended to know what he was saying in the first place.

Ash felt his heart warm. It was one thing to have best friends that truly understand him. It’s another to see those best friends get along so well. Seeing them together, conversing and laughing together, despite the language barriers, made Ash feel bubbly and tender at the same time. It felt right, the whole display felt right. Just like how Pikachu is meant to be on his shoulder, and like how Clemont should always be smiling. It was right.

“You two seem to be having fun.”

Clemont and Pikachu stopped to look at him. Ash blinked. Ah, he must have said that out loud then.

“Pika pi!” Pikachu chirped.

“Ash,” Clemont shuffled to face him. “Sorry, were we too loud?”

“Nah, it’s alright,” Ash moved closer to his two best friends. “I wasn’t sleeping anyway.”

Clemont smiled. He should be smiling all the time. “Well, we were just discussing the ways we could make my new project renewable, weren’t we, Pikachu?”

“Pika!” Pikachu smiled, Clemont reaching to pet his head. “Cha!”

“You can go back to sleep with Pikachu, if you want to.” Clemont offered, still petting Ash’s partner. “I’m probably going to stay out here a little longer.”

“I’ll stay.” Ash said, perhaps a little too fast, with a little too much urgency, but that didn’t matter. He never wanted to leave Clemont’s side. “Don’t let me interrupt your conversation with Pikachu.”

Clemont looked away, his attention back on the blueprint on the grass, eyes sparkling. “Okay then,” He smoothed out the blueprint, which upon closer inspection, had a large diagram on it, with lines and labels and annotations scribbled all over it. “Well, I was going through what my process is whenever I get a new idea for a creation.”

Clemont goes on for a while, sometimes Pikachu chipping in with a word or two. Ash was content with just watching Clemont, paying close attention to the way his trademark cowlick swayed with the gentle breeze, the way that he adjusts his glasses with his fingers when they slipped off from time to time, the way that he smiles whenever he talks about his inventions and science, even though Ash didn’t have the slightest clue what half of the words he was saying meant. 

“You’re amazing.”

Clemont snapped up, turning to Ash so quickly that he thinks he might have gotten whiplash. He laughed, twirling his cowlick and pulling his knees up towards his chest. “I, err—yeah, it’s amazing what science can do, isn’t it?

Ash frowned. Perhaps he didn’t make himself clear enough. “No, no—it’s amazing what you can do.”

Ash watched as Clemont froze, looking at him with widened, bright, dazzling eyes. Ash has always liked Clemont’s eyes. He was the only person of the group with brown eyes, weirdly enough, but Clemont’s eyes were different to both Serena’s and Bonnie’s eyes. It was the shade, and the depth, and the way his eyes change shades depending on the lighting, and how it shines in the sunlight. He doesn’t know if he’s ever seen that shade of blue before, one like Clemont’s eyes, but he thinks it might be his new favourite colour.

“Are—I mean—you mean, what I can do with science, right?” 

Ash shakes his head, leaning in closer towards Clemont. He placed a hand on his chest, their eye contact never breaking. “I, well and truly mean, you. Like, yeah, the way you use science is amazing, but it’s not just that. You’re an amazing cook, an amazing older brother, an amazing trainer.

“Our gym battle? I don’t remember being that excited for a battle. You’re an amazing person, Clemont, and an even more amazing friend. I’ve never met someone like you before.”

A moment of silence passed between them, and from the corner of Ash’s eyes, he could see Pikachu looking back and forth between them, before hopping back to the tent, out of his sight. He leaned back, crossing his legs, waiting for Clemont’s response.

“I—err, oh.” Clemont blushed, looking away, the glare of his glasses hiding those nice eyes that he has. Clemont should make something to get rid of that glare. That way he could see Clemont’s eyes all the time. “Thank you.”

“There’s no need.” Ash smiled, tilting his head to the side. “I’m only saying the truth.”

Clemont blushed, the rose pink dusting his cheeks before now turning into more of a bright red, and—oh, wow. There's something about Clemont and pleasing colours, because he looks really pretty when he blushes. Really pretty. He wouldn't mind seeing Clemont blush more often. He should get him to blush more often. Did he used to be this pretty before when he blushes? Was he just naturally really pretty? Ash wouldn't be surprised. He was amazing, after all. 

“I think—” Clemont gulped, one hand gripping his stripey pyjama top, turning to face Ash. “I think you’re amazing too.”

Ash could feel his cheeks hurt from how wide his smile is. “Thanks!”

Clemont stood up, rolling the blueprint back up. “Shall we go back in the tent? It’s getting quite late.”

Ash followed suit. “Yeah, sure.”

Ash didn’t really know what the rest of his Kalos adventure had in store. But, so long as he had someone amazing as a friend like Clemont by his side, he knows it can’t go wrong.


	5. Day 5: Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter was beginning to settle in, with snow covering every corner. After a challenge to a snowman building contest from Bonnie, Ash decided that he needs to drag his best friend into this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having a chapter out yesterday! Some life stuff is in the way, but here's a short chapter for you. Hope you enjoy!

It’s snowing! It’s snowing!” Bonnie screamed, looking outside of the window. 

“Oh yeah, it is snowing.” Ash adjusted his hat, going over to Bonnie and leaning on the windowsill to admire the snowscape. The group had stayed at a Pokémon Centre for the night, and the winter season had started to settle in. Crisp white covered the branches of the trees and the entire battlefield, still white and pristine and undisturbed, the early hours of the morning meaning no one had yet to get rid of it or ruin it. Guess they couldn’t really train in the snow, huh?

“I want to play in the snow!” Bonnie jumped, energetic as ever. “Clemont, can we play in the snow?”

Yawning, Ash saw Clemont rub his eyes. “I can’t have you catch a cold, Bonnie.”

“Aww, but please.” Bonnie went over to hug her brother. “It’ll only be for a little while. Just a little.”

“Come on, Clemont,” Ash followed Bonnie, putting an arm around Clemont’s shoulder. He has never been inclined to give side hugs to any of his other friends, but for some reason hugging Clemont felt nice, so Ash just instinctively does it whenever he feels like it. It was just a friendly thing, right?

Clemont sighed, bowing his head to look at Bonnie. “Alright, fine. But remember to wear your winter coat. And don’t complain if you get a cold either”

“Yes!” Ash and Bonnie shouted, the young girl going to put on her Delibird snow outfit. Serena, having watched the whole ordeal, smiled.

“Well, I might just stay in. It looks quite cold—”

“Aww, come on, Serena!” Ash put on his blue snow jacket. “It’s not every day where it snows like this. It’ll be more fun with you there.”

Serena looked down, shuffling her feet. “Well, I suppose I’ll go too.”

“Yes!” Ash fist bumped the air, grinning, before putting on his mittens, a teal colour that was a present from his mother. He decided to forget his scarf—this wasn’t as cold as the time they climbed over the snowy mountains with the help of the Mamoswines, after all. 

Before heading out, he takes a look at Clemont, kneeling on the floor, blueprints and robot parts and bits of equipment and tech that Ash would love to hear Clemont talk about. There was something about hearing Clemont talk about the things he loves the most. Or maybe just hearing Clemont talk at all. It makes him feel all warm and special, no matter how cold it was and how many layers he was wearing, seeing a part of his friend that no one else knew about or bothered to hear about (a shame, because Clemont was one of the most interesting people on the planet).

“Clemont, are you not coming?” He asked, Pikachu jumping off his shoulder to follow Bonnie and Dedenne out into the snow.

“I’ve got some things I still need to get done regarding my inventions.” Clemont turned to face Ash. “I’ll join you soon. Try not to get a cold.”

The way that Clemont spoke, and also turning his attention back to his science stuff, left an air of finality, so Ash shrugged, joining Bonnie and Serena outside the battlefield.

Stepping on the undisturbed snow, and before he even had a chance to greet Serena, who was rolling a ball of snow in her mittens, he heard something hit his body. Bonnie giggled, having just thrown a snowball at Ash. He smirked, compiling another ball of snow in his hands, chasing Bonnie down as she tried to escape from what will be his onslaught of snow. This was a battle he wasn’t going to lose.

Ash lost himself in having a snowball fight with Bonnie (which Serena was also inevitably dragged into). It was times like this that he could really appreciate, the times when he didn’t have to worry about the league or gym battles, and sometimes just be a normal teenager, playing with the friends he cares the most about. Although, there was still one person missing.

“Let’s make a snowman!” Bonnie screeched, kneeling down on the snow and gathering snow to make the foundation.

“Hey Bonnie, let’s see who can make the best snowman!” Ash suggested, patting off snow on his mittens. 

“Alright, alright!” Bonnie cheered, dragging Serena to kneel down with her. “Serena, can you help me?”

Serena smiled, helping her gather more snow. “Okay, sure.” 

"I'm totally going to kick your butt, Ash!"

"Oh, it's on, Bonnie. I won't go down that easily." Ash smiled, beginning to gather up snow too. There was no way he'd lose this.

She looked at Ash. “Where’s Clemont been, anyway?”

Oh yeah, Clemont! Stupid. How could he have forgotten? “He’s probably still doing his science stuff, I’ll go get him.”

“Ash, wait!” Serena said, but Ash didn't answer her. If he wanted to win the snowman building competition, he was going to get the best, smartest, most amazing person in the world to help him.

“Clemont?” Ash walked through the automatic doors, seeing the person in question hunched over, twiddling with something and then scribbling things down, and back to messing with his contraptions again. He sighed, kneeling next to him. “Are you there?”

“Hmm?” Clemont replied, which wasn’t much of a reply, but more of an autopilot response. Clemont did that a lot, but Ash didn’t like it. He didn’t like when Clemont was off in his own little world, Ash having no other choice but to call him until he brought him back to reality. If he was going off into his own world, the very least he could do was let Ash join him.

“It’s about time you stopped.” Ash crossed his arms, trying to position himself so he was in Clemont’s line of sight. “You promised you’d join us soon.”

“Just a little bit longer.” Clemont mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows at one particular piece of circuitry. 

“You said that, like ages ago. Surely that counts as a little longer.” Ash huffed, walking around Clemont, wracking his brain for things he could do to convince Clemont to come outside, and away from his inventions.

Clemont didn’t reply, muttering under his breath something about muses, or maybe fuses. And then about resistors, or maybe it was persistors? And then something about diodes? Hmm, diodes sounded interesting. He needed to ask him about those at some point. But, for now, he had a mission. 

Ash was fully aware that shouting directly next to Clemont’s ear, while will give him the results he wants, would not be the best outcome (he had to learn that the hard way). He needed to try something different, something that would shock him into breaking his focus, but also something that wouldn’t lead to Ash getting the silent treatment, having to follow Clemont around and apologising profusely. 

Ash hummed, walking around Clemont and his mechanics in circles, careful not to step on anything. He watched as Clemont moved to cross his legs, placing the blueprint over his lap. Lap? Hmm. That’s a thought. Ash sat behind Clemont, and in one smooth motion, grabbed Clemont under the arms, pulling him towards Ash, into his lap, the blueprint dropping onto the floor.

“What—” Clemont gasped, turning around to see Ash’s grinning face. “Ash? What are you doing?”

“You promised that you’d come outside with us ‘soon’, and I say it is now ‘soon’.” Huh, having Clemont in his lap is nice. Maybe it has to do with Clemont also feeling nice whenever he gives side hugs? Hmm, must be the fabric of his jumpsuit that makes touching Clemont so nice. Although, it does give Ash a thought.

Ash, ignoring Clemont’s splutters and protests, heaved him over his shoulder, grabbing Clemont’s blue jacket along the way. This also feels nice. Just having Clemont near him feels nice, now that he thinks about it, but Ash can worry about that another day. First, he was going to build the best snowman ever, and he and Clemont will reign victorious. 

Ash couldn’t see it, but Clemont’s face, hidden behind his hands, was beet red. Clemont realised that he really couldn’t deny whatever Ash wanted, always going along with his antics. Well, he can’t really bring himself to complain if Ash would carry him around like this all the time.


	6. Day 6: Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clemont was an early riser—he always has been. But today, he might just make an exception for the boy of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has to be my longest piece on this fic yet. Plenty of fluff to go around in this one, so hope you enjoy!

Clemont was an early riser.

It has always been this way since he was a child, always waking up far earlier than his dad or Bonnie, rushing off to play with Pokémon, his only friends at the time, or busy trying to make his ideas a reality. Even when he has stayed up late at night, way into the early hours of the morning reading college textbooks or fantasy novels, he would always be awake early in the morning, at the same time, every time. (There was also a time where he would have been the second person to be awake, a time when he could smell oran berry pancakes coming from the kitchen, sizzling in the pan, the sound of his mother’s voice humming a random tune underneath her breath, always greeting him with a smile and a, “Good morning, my little star.” But, those days were long gone.)

So, when it came down to making breakfast and setting everything up for the morning after a night of sleeping in tents, the responsibility naturally fell down to Clemont. Not because anyone forced him to, but because he was always the first to wake up. He was the first to wake up before Serena came out of her tent, yawning, ready to brush her and her Pokémon’s hair, before Eureka jumped out, bursting in laughter to play with the Pokémon, and before Ash, ever the heavy sleeper, tumbling out of the tent, entranced by the smell of breakfast already been made, Serena having set the table up beforehand.

Today was no different. Clemont woke up to the sound of Fletchlings chirping and flapping their wings. Today they should be arriving at the next town, providing there weren’t any delays with weather or any other circumstances. He wanted to read the next chapter of this debut YA fantasy novel he was reading, maybe do a bit more tinkering and inventing too, before he began making breakfast. What should he make for breakfast today? Some classic Kalosian toast? Maybe a berry burrito—he knows Ash loves those. Clemont yawned, rubbing his eyes. As he reached over to grab his glasses, he realised one thing.

He couldn’t move.

See, sharing a tent with Ash was quite the experience. There were times when Ash would lay an arm over his stomach, or roll over so that he was crushing Clemont’s arm, but those he could handle (just about—it was one of many reasons why he’s so grateful for being an early riser, so no one could see his burning face). When Bonnie was younger, she would share a bed with Clemont whenever she got scared by thunderstorms, and she’s also used to climb all over Clemont in their sleep. But, Ash was not Clemont’s little sister. And today their position was, a little more, intimate, to say the least.

Ash’s arms were wrapped tightly around Clemont’s waist. His chest was pressed against Clemont’s back, the warmth of his hands and body seeped through the soft, thin fabric of Clemont’s pyjamas. One small, very irrational part of him wished that the clothes weren’t in the way, but he quickly pushed that thought away before it got too far. This was his best friend for Arceus’ sake. He needed to get out before it got any further. But Ash was way stronger than him, Clemont never the athletic type, and Ash had built lean muscles and a ridiculously high stamina over his years of travelling and adventuring across the globe. Clemont had enough trouble with lifting one arm off him, let alone an entire body. Perhaps he could just wriggle himself out, like he does whenever Ash crushes his arm, causing it to go numb. That should do, right?

Attempting to push Ash off of him was quickly beginning to prove to be a gross misjudgment of his time. Clemont tried his best—he really did. He tried yanking Ash’s arm off him, and pulling and pushing Ash off him, and used all of his might, but each time he was close to escaping, he was always pulled back into Ash’s arms, who slept like a log despite Clemont’s pushing and shoving. The same small, irrational, unreasonable, completely illogical part of him told him to go back to sleep, to stay forever in Ash’s arms, because doesn’t it feel so right? Doesn't it feel like he belonged here, in Ash's arms? But, he needed to make breakfast, and Serena was the one to wake up next after him. If she saw that he wasn’t there, then there was a chance she’d look in their tent and—no. He needed Ash to get off him. Now. 

He sighed, looks like the only way for this to work was for him to wake Ash up. 

“Hey, Ash,” Clemont said, not wanting to wake Pikachu, curling by the tent door, or the other girls in the tent over. “I need you to let go of me.”

Clemont thinks he heard a mumble in response. That wouldn’t do. “Come on, Ash.” He tried pulling his arm off him one more time. “I have to get up.”

“No,” This time the response was more clear. “I’m not letting you go.”

“And why’s that?” Clemont huffed, trying to turn his head around to get a better look at Ash’s face.

“‘Cause it’s too early to get out of bed.” Ash burrowed his face into Clemont’s hair. “And your hair is so soft…and you’re so warm...”

Oh, no. Now he really needs to get out. “Ash, if you don’t let me leave, you won’t be able to have breakfast in the morning.”

Arceus, he feels like he’s talking to a child. Although, that’s just what Ash was like, wasn’t he? Why did he have to fall for the biggest child on the planet?

“Worth it.” He heard Ash mumble into his hair. “If it means you don’t leave, then it’s worth it.”

Clemont could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, could feel the heat radiating, could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He desperately wants to say that he won’t leave, that he’ll never leave Ash’s side, so long as he asked. He looked at Ash’s arms, still wrapped around his waist. Could he get away with saying all of that? Saying what he truly feels about Ash, his first and best friend, without risking their friendship to deteriorate? He was still delirious from sleep, after all. Could it be worth giving it a shot?

“You can’t get up, anyway.” Ash mumbled, “You’re my prisoner for today.”

Clemont laughed, smiling. Ash wasn’t conscious enough, surely? There was no way he’d understand what Clemont was saying anyway. With his memory, he’d most likely forget it by the time he wakes up fully. He could do this, right?

“I—” Clemont’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Hmm?” Ash murmured, “Are you not comfortable?”

Was he comfortable? On one hand, yes. He daydreamed of these moments, late at night or early in the morning with no one to catch him or to make him feel guilty other than himself. Clemont thought of them cuddling after watching the latest blockbuster movie, starring the Champion, Diantha. He thought of them going out camping, after their journey was over, just for fun, and Clemont teaching Ash all about the stars and the different constellations, like they did nights before. He thought of having battles every day with Ash, both of them laughing and smiling and bonding over what they both love to do. He thought of going on dates at a small tourist shop in Lumiose City, eating a simple meal together, smiling at each other from across the table, the kind of smile that only lovers share and get to see.

But, was he uncomfortable? Absolutely. There was nothing worse than living your best daydream, fully aware that you’ll never be able to experience this ever again. Despite that, Clemont relaxes, maybe even pressed back against Ash’s body even more, and decided to savour it, just today, just long enough for him to get up slightly before Serena, just long enough for him to be able to memorise every rise and fall of Ash’s stomach, every inhale and exhale felt in his hair, and to just be selfish, for just this one time.

“I’ll stay.” Clemont whispered. “I’ll stay for as long as you want me to stay. I’ll go wherever you go, and I’ll always be here. Whenever and wherever you need me.”

He could practically see Ash smile in his hair. “You’ll be my prisoner?”

Clemont chuckled. Classic Ash. “Yeah, sure, I’ll be your prisoner.”

“Good.” Ash yawned, and with that, Ash was out like a light, again, snoring softly, as if nothing had taken place. 

It must be at least another half an hour to forty-five minutes before Serena started to get up to do her morning routine. Clemont could stay here for just a bit longer, so long as he played his cards right. It was fine. This was good. With that, he closed his eyes, never quite drifting to the realm of sleep, in case he missed Serena waking up and the sound of her shuffling around in her tent, but he didn’t quite stay awake either. He let himself drift between the realm of sleep and consciousness, letting himself bask in the warmth of Ash’s arms. For a brief moment, he could let himself believe that this was meant to be. Let himself believe that it was just as right as it felt. He could have a late morning every once in a while.

***

Serena woke up to the sound of electricity.

This wasn’t uncommon. Clemont was the first one up, and she’d always find him either reading a book (to which she’d initiate some small talk about what the book is about), or creating some sort of bizarre invention again (to which she’d also initiate small talk about what he’s making), before heading off to a nearby river or pond to brush her hair and take care of her Pokémon. It was probably one of his experiments that have failed, again, or some kind of science thing she didn’t care to ask or understand. 

Serena yawned, stretching her arms as she stepped out of her tent. She could feel the nice summer breeze through her hair. The season always reminded her of Ash. Warm and bright and cheery, always able to cheer her up whenever she was feeling down, and his smile was like the sun, pure and perfect. It was her favorite season. They should go to the beach sometime—maybe she could even wear a bikini.

She shook her head. No, now’s not the time to be thinking of that, not when Clemont is—zipping up his tent door?

“Clemont?” Serena put a hand to her mouth, giggling. “What happened to your hair? It’s like you got electrocuted by Pikachu,” 

Clemont’s hair was static, sticking up in all directions like a nuclear bomb explosion. It was a funny sight, seeing her friend’s bed hair. Clemont froze, before also laughing along with her. Although, he does sound a little forced. 

“You okay?” Serena tilted her hair to the side. “You don’t sound too good.”

“Ah,” Clemont fumbled, messing around with his hair. “Yeah. Me waking up late is just throwing me off, I think. Sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, silly.” She shook her hair, pulling a hair brush out of her bag. “Here take this. It’s a spare.”

“Thank you so much.” Clemont sighed, taking her brush, attempting to tame his hair. “The nearest river should just be through the forest, the one we went through yesterday before setting up camp here.”

“Ah, of course,” Serena adjusted her hat, before making her way into the forest. “I won’t be long.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Clemont said, pausing his brushing. “Breakfast should be well on its way by the time you get back.”

“Alright,” Serena pivoted, heading her way towards the river in the forest. Let’s hope no one and nothing tries to ambush her this time.

***

Clemont sirred the mixture in the pot, the filling for the berry breakfast burrito coming together nicely. An even mix of Lum, Sitrus, Mago, Kelpsy, Salac and Pecha berries, with a secret ingredient of coconut milk to create a sweet filling, perfect for breakfast. His mother had written down the recipes for all of his and his dad’s favourite dishes, and he memorised them by heart, a piece of her that will never truly go away.

Bonnie was helping Serena set up this time, the two girls happily chatting away as they laid out bowls of Pokémon food for all of the Pokémon, all of the rest of the Pokémon doing their bit to help out. He was glad that Serena didn’t catch on to anything, most likely just passing his hair as really bad bed hair, or a result of Clemont waking up late for once this time. Although, he wasn’t really asleep to begin with. Not when the boy of his dreams was cuddling him, like he’d disappear if he ever let go.

Speaking of, Ash unzipped the tent door, tumbling his way over to the table, and slumping in his chair, blinking the sleep in his eyes awake.

“Good morning, Ash.” Clemont greeted. Now to test the moment of truth.

“Hmm. Oh, mornin’, Clemont.” Ash yawned, gratefully taking his hat from Pikachu, putting it on. “What’s that nice smell?”

“It’s a sweet berry burrito.” Clemont replied, “It’s like the ones you like, but they’re, well, sweet, and not spicy.”

Pikachu jumped to peer into the pot of the burrito filling. Clemont smiled, grabbing a ladle and filling it with the mixture. “Do you want to try it?”

“Cha!” Pikachu carefully grabbed a chunk of the hot mixture, eating it in one bite. “Pikachu!”

“I’m glad you like it.” Clemont leaned in to say his next words. “And, err, thanks for helping me back there, in the morning I mean. I wouldn’t have been able to get out without you, even if you did mess up my hair a little bit.”

“Pika, Pikachu!” Pikachu gave him a knowing look. He must know by now that Clemont liked Ash, but he doesn’t mind. He could trust Pikachu with his little secret.

“What are you two talking about?” Bonnie’s voice came from his left, almost causing him to drop the ladle all over Pikachu in surprise. “I want to know too!”

“Yeah, share the details, Clemont.” Serena smoothed out a crease on the white and yellow polka dot tablecloth, sitting down on the chair next to Ash.

“Come on, Clemont, Pikachu.” Ash was clearly more awake this time, the secret words intriguing him and taking him out of his slumber.

“None—” Clemont pointed to Ash—“Of—” He pointed to Serena this time— “Your” He moved his finger to Bonnie, who was pouting— “Business.” Clemont flicked Bonnie’s forehead, his little sister making a pained sound. Everyone laughed, with the exception of Bonnie, who was rubbing her forehead.

“Clemont, you’re so mean.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be sticking your nose into other people’s business.” Clemont started wrapping the burritos.

“Pika, pika!” Pikachu nodded in agreement.

“Pikachu’s mean, too.” Bonnie stuck her tongue out at them. “I will find out, you know. Nothing ever escapes me.”

“Yes, yes. Definitely.” Clemont replied dryly, watching her stomp her way to her seat—across from Serena—crossing her arms and pouting as she sat down.

From the way Ash goes about what he always does whilst Clemont is making breakfast, sending out his Pokémon to eat, and laughing and chatting with the other two, this time discussing conspiracy theories and what not about Clemont and Pikachu’s little conversation, it seems that he doesn’t remember anything. Which was good. Perfect, actually. He doesn’t even remember getting electrocuted by Pikachu to let Clemont escape his arms. It was completely, and utterly exquisite.

But, if there was a small part of him, the same irrational, unreasonable, illogical part of him that he hated so, so much, that said that he was disappointed that Ash didn’t remember, didn’t remember anything that Clemont said, didn’t remember their moment together, then Clemont didn’t show it, focused on finishing making breakfast. Like he’s supposed to be doing.

“Here you are,” Clemont set down the four plates with the burritos on them. “Four sweet berry breakfast burritos.”

Ash’s eyes lit up, eagerly digging into the meal. Serena and Bonnie also started. Before Clemont was about to take a bite, he saw, past Bonnie’s head, to where the Pokémon are eating, Pikachu talking with Luxray, Chespin and Bunnelby, suspiciously far away from the rest of Serena’s Pokémon. He took a bite and slowly ate it. He didn’t like the way they were huddled up together, like they were part of some secret society that he didn’t know about. He’ll have to look into that, later.

“Hmm,” Ash chewed on his food, looking up at the clear, summer sky above.

Clemont furrowed his eyebrows. “Is it not good?”

“Oh, no way.” Ash said, taking another bite. “Your food is always amazing, Clemont. I just have this weird feeling.”

“Weird feeling?” Serena asked, also confused.

“Yeah, like I’m forgetting something. Something really important.”

Clemont froze. Please, if there is any higher being or power out there, don’t let Ash remember.

“Well, if you forgot, then it probably wasn’t very important to begin with.” Bonnie swung her legs back and forth under the table, taking another big bite.

Ash shrugged, smiling. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I can figure it out later.”

Past Bonnie, he saw the four Pokémon—Pikachu, Luxray, Chespin, and Bunnelby—all deflate, turning their backs to their trainers eating, and discussing...whatever it is they are discussing. That was not suspicious whatsoever. He made a mental reminder. He needed to investigate that, preferably by the end of this week. This was not going unchecked.

“Clemont, you’re actually the best.” 

Clemont whipped his head to see Ash wiping the edge of his mouth with his hand, ever the fastest eater. “Oh, it’s nothing. It’s what I do, after all.”

Ash shook his head. “Without you, we’d all starve to death. And also, you make, like, the best food ever.”

“You’re exaggerating.” Clemont smiled, taking another bite of his burrito.

“He’s not completely wrong, you know.” Serena chimed in. “You’re just too modest for your own good.”

“You need to be more confident, Clemont.” Bonnie hopped off her chair, already finished. “How am I supposed to get you a bride if you can’t even take a compliment?”

Clemont doesn’t know when he should tell her, tell any of them, in fact, that he’s not looking for a wife. But that’s something to worry about a later day. What was something to worry about now though, is the fact that Ash put his hand on Clemont’s, grabbing it tightly, not unlike the way his arms were wrapped tightly around his body that morning.

“I don’t think you should be more confident just so you can get yourself a bride.” Ash said, oblivious to the fact that Clemont’s heart is pounding and racing like a Rapidash. “You should be more confident for yourself, and no one else except for yourself.”

Clemont smiled. “Yeah, okay.”

He might not remember their moment this morning, but at least he hasn’t left. Ash was still here, with still quite a bit of their journey left to go. It wasn’t over. No disasters have happened. Clemont’s whispered words to Ash still held true. He would go anywhere Ash wanted, blindly following him. That was just the type of person Ash is, after all. And when Ash leaves, leaves him and Kalos behind for another new adventure, Clemont will love him, from afar, but love him nonetheless, because that was the type of person Clemont was. 

So he’ll cherish these small moments, every single day, until one day he decides to move on, if that day will ever happen, to get himself a bride or a husband. But, Ash will always have a piece of Clemont’s heart that he can’t get back, and right now, he doesn’t feel like he wants to get it back either.


	7. Day 7: The Brightest Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night at a Pokémon Centre at a small seaside town, Ash can't sleep. What started off as a friend discovering a small, harmless secret about Ash, turns into something much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I heard you guys like fluff. I hope this isn't too OOC for Ash but it's got lots fluff in it. Hope you enjoy!

Ash couldn’t sleep.

Usually he slept like a log, unconscious as soon as he hit the pillow of the bed at the Pokémon Centre, or tucked into his sleeping bag when they camped outside. But this time, Ash was awake. He didn’t know why.

The Pokémon Centre they were staying at that night was in a small seaside town, with run-down wooden piers and small ice cream stores made by locals. Clemont said something about ecotourism and investment stuff whilst they were walking on the piers, after paying for a Vanillite ice-cream for Bonnie, but Ash didn’t understand what Clemont was saying. He doesn’t even know if he understands Clemont at all. He just knew that he liked him, that he was one of Ash's best friends, and that he was pretty amazing.

And then there’s Ash. Lots of people throughout his life have told him that he was amazing. He doesn’t know why though. He doesn’t revolutionise the future of renewable energy, or create any sort of machine that makes people’s lives better. That changes the world. All Ash does is what he loves. Battling. And nothing else made him happier.

But sometimes he wonders if there’s more to it than that. More to life than becoming a Pokémon Master. What happens if he does become a Pokémon Master? What then? Does he try and become a Pokémon Master Master? Ash doesn’t know. He doesn’t know anything.

Instead, he slips out of bed, grabs his sketchbook and pencils from his back and steps out of the Pokémon Centre, instantly dazzled by the stars in the sky. They had already been stargazing tonight, as an event the small town hosted that attracted tourists from around the region, something about being able to see other planets at this time, and they sat, on the beach, and watched the stars. He remembers Clemont being so excited about seeing one of the planets—Venus, he thinks it was—snapping photos and using his telescope that he invented to get a better look. He wishes he could see Clemont that happy all the time.

As a seaside town, the Pokémon Centre had hammocks hanging from the ceiling of the porch, giving a perfect view of the line where the sea and the stars meet. With it being the early hours of the morning, there was no one there to disturb Ash, or the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. Forward. And back again. 

So, Ash sat in one of the hammocks, propping his sketchbook on his stomach, and drew. He drew the sea, dark and elusive, both comforting and dangerous, like a siren, beckoning to anyone who dares to come near to her. He drew the moon, basking in the rays of the hidden sun, making it almost more beautiful than the stars around it. Almost. The stars were ethereal, their twinkling as bewitching as the beckoning of the sea. Ash had always liked the stars. He didn’t understand where they came from, or how they connected to make pictures. Not like Clemont does. But he can appreciate their shyness, the way they blinked and flickered away whenever the bigger sun came to chase them away, whenever people woke up and started roaming around, going about their day, but always came back. It was reassuring in a weird way. Maybe Ash was just a weird kid.

“I had no idea you could draw.”

Ash turned his head around, and smiled. Clemont was in his pyjamas, the bobble of his hat dangling to the side, with his mouth agape.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb—”

“Come join me,” Ash offered, moving to the side of the hammock to create more space, hoping that it seems inviting. 

Clemont took a few steps back. “I don’t think I’d be able to fit—”

“Oh, come on! It’s not that much more cramped than our tent.” Ash held his sketchbook to his chest. “Please? No one will see us here.”

Seeing Clemont think was one of Ash’s favourite past times. It sounds weird, and maybe it is, but it’s how he could see and Clemont’s genius brain turned its gears and made a conclusion. It was magical. Amazing. Nothing he had ever seen someone do before. 

“I—Alright.” Clemont smiled, cautiously climbing in the hammock, pressed against Ash’s side. Now that Clemont was in here, Ash realised that it was much more cramped than in the tent. But, Ash also realised how much he didn’t mind.

Before Ash could ponder on that though more, Clemont looked at his sketchbook, the beachscape he was working on hidden, still pressed to Ash’s chest.

“How come you never told us that you could draw?”

Ash shrugged, “It wasn’t exactly something I needed to tell people. And battling’s more fun anyway.” He looked at the beachscape he drew. “I still draw though, just for fun, on nights like this.

“When did you—how did you learn how to draw?”

“Oh, my ma likes to draw too.” Ash said, looking off into the distance, towards the beach. “It was one of the ways we’d bond when I was little, you know? Like, she’d teach me tips and tricks, and we’d just sit and draw together.” 

Clemont smiled, turning his head to look at the beach Ash was looking at. 

“That reminds me of me and my mother. But instead we would read together. Or she would read to me. Or I’d read to her. It didn’t really matter, but we had fun.” 

Clemont closed his eyes. “I have dreams, sometimes, about her. I would still be a young child, and I would be running towards her, and she would be there, holding her arms out, waiting for me to come to her. But every time I was close enough to reach her, she disappeared.”

Ash knew about Clemont’s mother. They’d talked about it, on the night before Bonnie’s birthday. He knew that they were very close, and that the best thing to do when this topic came up, was to sit back, and just listen to him.

“I miss her.” Clemont continued, “I miss her so much. I wish she could have met you and Serena. I wish she could have seen all the inventions I’ve made, everything I’ve achieved. I just—”

Clemont stopped, taking a deep breath. Ash could only put an arm around his friend’s shoulders, pulling him in for a hug, hoping that would do...something. Anything. So long as it made him feel better. He didn’t know what he was doing; his own dad was just never present in his life, and no one he knew had ever opened up to him like this. Clemont was special. Special in all the ways Ash could never quite pin down.

“You said before, that you two used to look at the stars, right?”

Clemont looked up at him, and Ash felt a weird burst of happiness. Something to do with the fact that Clemont was so close to him, his head against Ash’s shoulder, still in the side hug. There was a part of Ash that wished they could stay here forever. To forget about the gyms and the leagues and every other responsibility they had at 15-years-old. He doesn’t know why.

“Yeah. We’d talk about all the different stars and planets and constellations.”

“Well, I’m not your ma, and I know nothing about those constellations things,” Ash said, “But, if you want, you can still talk to me about them. Like you and your ma used to do.”

Clemont paused, looking at Ash with those sparkly, big blue eyes of his. Such a pretty shade of blue. Clemont was just pretty in general. If anyone asked, Ash would say that Clemont was the prettiest thing in the whole picture. No doubt about it.

“OKay,” Clemont smiled, leaning back into Ash’s body. Ash decided that this felt nice. Almost like winning a battle. Except this wasn’t the adrenaline fueled excitement after a battle. It was calming. Relaxing. They should do this more often. Clemont laying on Ash, both of them watching the stars in a hammock, in a little seaside town, with no one to disturb them or ruin this moment. 

“So, you see the star there?” Clemont pointed, “The one that’s brighter than the others.”

“Err, yeah,” Ash replied, even though he couldn’t see it. They all looked the same to him, pale and dim in comparison to the real brightest star, right in his arms.

“That’s Polaris, or the North Star.” Clemont smiled, “Because it’s almost directly on the north celestial pole, ancient travellers use it to help guide their way through their journey. My mother always said it’s a symbol of hope and inspiration, and always brings people back home.”

Huh, that made sense. Ash understood something for once. Not that stuff about poles and the north. The bit about bringing people to their right destination, and being a symbol of hope and all that. Clemont was the brightest star Ash could see, and he always brings Ash back on the right track, helping him ‘see the bigger picture’, in his ma’s words. He was inspirational, a role model to Bonnie, and never failed to amaze Ash in his creativity and passion. That must explain why Clemont felt so much like home then, because Clemont was the North Star—the brightest star—always able to bring him back to the right path. 

“And that there.” Clemont pointed to a different area of the sky near what was apparently the brightest star. “That’s Ursa Major, or the Big Dipper, or the Plough as some people might call it because of its shape.”

Again, Ash couldn’t see any shapes, nor a plough in the sky, and he didn't understand why one thing had to have so many names, but he nodded along anyway, so long as that kept Clemont talking. He always did love the sound of Clemont’s voice. It was soft, and warm, but nice. Really nice. Reminds him of home. More evidence that Clemont was the brightest star.

“And err, there’s two stars, called Dubhe and Merak, which point towards the North Star, so travellers can find it easily.”

Ash wouldn’t have been able to survive in ancient times, because he couldn’t even spell their names, let alone find them in the sky. But, Clemont was smiling, his eyes sparkling and twinkling, the moonlight making his gorgeous eyes glow. That was good. Ash did a good thing. Clemont kept rambling, something about majors and minors and zodiacs and other things. Ash wishes he could have the brain capacity to be able to keep up with Clemont and his astounding mind, but maybe that’s what makes him special. He isn’t like anyone else on this planet, almost as if he wasn’t human to begin with. Like he was from outer space. The brightest star.

Then Clemont stopped talking. And it occurred to Ash that he had never seen Clemont sleep before.

Clemont was always an early bird, getting up before anyone else. He also stayed up late at night, either to read or to create inventions with that amazing brain of his. Ash was always asleep before Clemont and awake after Clemont, and while it should have been obvious, it has become strikingly clear now that he had never seen what Clemont looks like when he’s asleep. 

Ash then remembered that Clemont took his glasses off before sleeping, and he felt a weird urge to take Clemont’s glasses off. Would it be okay for Ash to take them off? He was just being a considerate friend, after all. What if Clemont broke them by accident when he was sleeping? Coming to his conclusion, Ash placed his sketchbook and pencil onto the porch, not wanting to wake the boy up. Not when he wanted to look at Clemont’s sleeping form a little longer. With one hand now free, he took off Clemont’s glasses, folding them up and placing it on his sketchbook on the floor. There. Now he can admire him.

He looked so peaceful like this, a soft smile on his face, his eyelashes fluttering in the cold breeze of the beach. Since when did Clemont have such long eyelashes? While Ash liked Clemont’s eyes more when they were open, it doesn’t mean he couldn’t marvel at Clemont’s beautiful eyelashes. Did Clemont put on some kind of magical makeup? No, that wouldn’t make sense. He was pretty sure Clemont didn’t wear makeup. That was more Serena’s thing. Even so, Ash thinks Clemont looked prettier than Serena, here in the light of the moon. 

Clemont’s hair was sprawled around his face, his bobble hat covering his trademark cowlick. The word 'angel' went though his mind, but Ash didn't ponder on that. Ash had always thought that his cowlick was cute, even though Clemont complains all the time that it was annoying. He felt another urge, this time to take his hat off. It was just curiosity, it said. Just curious to see how his cowlick moved in the evening wind. And Ash, ever self-indulgent, reached to pull his hat off, dropping it somewhere near the rest of the things.

How did Clemont manage to be so pretty all the time? It must be tiring to have to be that pretty all day, every day. Ash doesn’t understand it. There are a lot of things he doesn’t understand about Clemont, let alone the rest of the universe. But, as he watched his signature cowlick sway from side to side with the gentle wind, Ash understood one thing. He wanted to be able to understand Clemont. Learn all the things that make him happy, sad, inspired, angry, scared, frustrated, surprised, stressed. Everything. Even if it took Ash’s entire life to figure it out. He wanted to know Clemont. Really know him. Even though there were so many mysteries in the universe that Ash wanted to know, he was going to dedicate his life to figuring out Clemont. The only secret he really ever wanted to know. 

Watching his hair move in the wind, Ash felt another strange urge again. He wanted to thread his fingers through his hair, pet it, and stroke it and feel how soft his hair is. Clemont’s hair always looked like a fluffy cloud to him. Would it hurt to see if it felt like a cloud too? Clemont wouldn't mind that much anyway. So Ash gave in again, tentatively reaching out to one lock of Clemont’s hair near his neck. He made his way up, uncertain, but too adventurous and impulsive to stop. Stopping at the roots of his hair, Ash threaded his fingers through his hair, making his way down, down to where the head meets the neck, and then stroking the back of Clemont’s neck with his knuckles, before hitting his other arm, still wrapped around Clemont’s shoulders, and pulling away.

It was soft. Really soft.

Clemont scrunched up his eyebrows. Ash froze. How would he explain any of this if Clemont woke up? He would be sure to get flustered and super embarrassed, stammering and stuttering his words before running away, away from Ash, not listening to a single protest Ash has to say. He didn’t want Clemont to leave. Not now. Not ever.

Ash swung his leg over the hammock, placing it on the floor, and gently rocked, an attempt to get Clemont to stay asleep. Ash wasn’t that much of an idiot to ferociously rock someone in a hammock and expect them to stay asleep. But it made the furrow between his eyebrows smoothen out, relaxing with another yawn, rolling his head to lay on top of Ash’s chest. He pulled Clemont closer, close enough for the sleeping boy to hear his heartbeat, and Ash rocked the hammock. From left to right. He wanted to draw him. Keep this moment forever, even if it is only in a picture.

Before he knew it, he pressed a gentle kiss to Clemont’s forehead. Another one of his urges that had grasped him before he had a chance to even comprehend its existence. It felt nice. Really nice.

“Sweet dreams, my brightest star.” Ash whispered, even though Clemont couldn’t hear him. His words will just have to become another secret amongst the infinite amount of secrets in the universe.

Ash didn’t know what he’s feeling. He didn’t know the answer to anything. But here, with Clemont laying in his arms, the salty breeze helping him rock the hammock, Ash didn’t need to know the answers to the mysteries of the universe. Not to his emotions. Not to his thoughts. Not to his future. But it was okay. The only secret Ash wanted to figure out was Clemont. His brightest star. So, he’d stay here, gently rocking the hammock from side to side, with Clemont sleeping peacefully, with only the universe and its secrets above them. And if the sun never rose, then Ash would be the last person to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this based on the fact that they're both dating but neither of them know it? Absolutely. If you're interested, the thing about Ash drawing is actually true! Check the trivia section on Ash's bulbapedia page (and honestly I think he's actually quite good). I also wanted to write an omake on either Clemont's or Serena's reaction to this whole thing, but I decided it was too fluffy to end it with some kind of angst, so I left that behind. Maybe I'll write another fic on all the scenes from other characters' povs. Hope you enjoyed this one!


	8. Day 8: Three Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of running the gym, Clemont found himself delving deeper into the internet, until he found one particular video. Clicking on that will be the first of his three mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't nearly as fluffy as the other two. I've decided you guys have had too much fluff and the sweetness is rotting your teeth haha. We go into some of Ash's unspoken problems (because he definitely has them) so yeah. That happens.

“Alright, let’s finish this. Luxray, use Wild Charge!”

Yellow light surrounded Luxray as he bolted towards the damaged Magmar, belonging to Clemont’s last challenger of the day before he closed up the gym. Luxray crashed into Magmar, the latter Pokemon unprepared to defend itself from the attack, hitting the floor of the battlefield with a solid thud, fainting, and ending the match.

“Magmar is unable to battle.” Clembot’s voice echoing in the large space. “The winner is the gym leader, Clemont.”

“Thank you for the hard work, Luxray.” Clemont returned said Pokemon to his pokeball, making his way over to the defeated challenger.

“Man, you got me there, Clemont. You’re so strong.” The boy couldn’t have been much older than Bonnie, sporting a blue cap and a grin, despite losing after a heated battle. 

“Thank you. I had a lot of fun with that battle.” Clemont smiled, the after-battle conversations like second-nature to him now. “I could feel the bond and trust you had between you and your Pokemon when we were battling. That’s something I don’t see very often in challengers.”

“Really?” The boy’s eyes were brown, like golden caramel, beaming up at him. The sports cap, the thin jacket, the bright smile. It was all too much. Much too similar to a certain someone—

Clemont shook himself out of his daydream. He had advice to give. “Yes. But when you were battling, you tended to get too carried away in predicting my next move. You weren’t focusing on the present situation enough, and caught yourself in a mess before you knew it.”

“Focusing on the present situation, huh?” The boy looked down, reflecting on his words. “I think I understand. Thank you, Clemont. The next time we come back, you’re going down!” 

Clemont watched the boy leave the tower, the boy’s back towards Clemont. It reminded him of the day Ash left, Pikachu on his shoulder, as they ran towards their flight, their next destination. Now, it was just him, alone, standing in the middle of the battlefield, most likely looking stupid, just like how he and Bonnie stood in the middle of the airport, with nothing left of their adventures except two pairs of worn-out shoes, and fond memories.

“Clemont, would you like me to lock up the gym for you whilst you heal your Pokémon?” Clembot asked, bringing Clemont out of his thoughts.

“Ah, if you wouldn’t mind, please. Thank you, Clembot.” That’s right. His first responsibility as a trainer after a battle was to take care of his Pokémon. Not to think about some stupid childhood crush. He could do with taking his own advice.

As he healed his Pokémon in a handy machine that he had made himself (tried and tested, with no explosions, thank you very much), he pondered over how different his life was now. It had been almost six months since his travels with Ash. Nothing stung more than knowing that he would never have another chance of bonding with Bonnie like that again, wouldn’t get to see any of Serena’s performances again, and never be able to see Ash’s light. Blinding. They all tried to make the effort to get together for video calls every two weeks or three, but overtime, everyone became busier, Clemont with his gym leader responsibilities, Serena with her art as a Pokémon Coordinator, and Ash, busy with his school studies in Alola. Ash Ketchum—the densest, reckless, most idiotic person on the planet—going to school. Who would have thought? Certainly not Clemont. He supported Ash with no hesitation, of course, but it didn’t minimise the shock when Ash told them.

“Lux?”

Ah, he’s drifted off again. He smiled at Luxray, spraying a wound on his leg. “I’m alright. Just daydreaming—you know what I’m like.”

Luxray didn’t respond, choosing to curl up into a ball, head in his paws, drifting off to sleep. His other Pokémon, Magnemite, Magneton, and Heliolisk, had been patched up and sent away to the realm of sleep.

“Thank you for all your help today, everyone. Get some rest now.” He whispered, placing a hand on the pad of the door, automatically opening.

Now, for his other major task for today. It had been six months since Ash and Serena left Kalos, meaning six months since Chespin had eaten any of Serena’s beloved Poké Puffs. It wasn’t just for Chespin—he wasn’t that much of a pushover—but he did find Chespin’s gluttonous behaviour somewhat endearing. Only a little bit. Clemont may not be an expert in baking, but he was a scientist and inventor. Baking was another applied science, like cooking. Throw a bit of love and affection in there for good measure, and that should be fine, surely? Of course, Clemont wasn’t about to go into this blindly. He was a scientist after all. So, he pulled up his computer, searching for videos on Poké Puff baking tutorials, and attempting to remember everything Serena had said about Poké Puff making during their travels.

(Of course, a baking project would not be completed without his mother’s old recipe. A piece of scrapped paper, with ingredients and methods and little tips and tricks and cute smiley faces that made him smile. If only she could teach him now.)

So far, it seemed easy enough. Make a coloured, flavoured base, make some frosting, make some decorations, and throw them all together. With his invention—the Poké Puff Making Machine—measuring out the ingredients to the precise milligram and ensuring that it’s in the oven long enough to be baked to perfection. He could have made it do the decorating for him, but he found there was something personal about decorating the Poké Puffs that made him want to do it for himself.

The more videos he watched, the more complex the tutorials and the techniques used were becoming. Dual-coloured icing, making shapes and flowers out of the frosting, hand-making ornaments, filling in the base with a surprise element, the symbolism behind the decorations on the Poké Puffs, and apparently there was drama in the Poké Puff community? About the new glaze icing versus traditional frosting? If that wasn’t an obvious sign he was going too deep into the internet, he doesn’t know what was.

After writing down a concrete, simple plan to start off with, Clemont was happy with everything he has managed to get done. Just before he was about to close the tab, he noticed a video in his recommended section. Now, the recommended section was a sure-fire way to get off track, but this video made him curious for one particular reason. 

‘Young boy jumps off Prism Tower in valiant effort to save Pokémon.’

The thumbnail of Prism Tower lit up at night, two sole figures in the centre. Ash and Pikachu. The title was, of course, about Ash. Clemont didn’t know anyone else who had stupidly jumped off his gym in the past year or two. He almost laughed at the phrasing of the title. It makes it sound like Ash died. He knew that Ash was safe and alive, going to a normal school with his new friends, leading the normal life he should have as a teenager. He knew that Blaziken Mask had saved Ash and Pikachu just as they were about to hit the ground. It was one of the most talked about news for weeks. But, Clemont didn’t need to watch it. He knew what happened.

His first mistake was clicking on the video.

The camera panned across Prism Tower, Ash, Pikachu, Froakie and Garchomp on the edge of the tower, the sound of a helicopter whirring as the crew moved in for a better shot. From the corner, he could see him and Bonnie appear in the frame. The reporter held onto the door, not wanting to get blown away by the strong winds.

“Here we are, in Lumiose City, where a berserk Garchomp, belonging to the renowned Professor Sycamore’s lab, has climbed all the way up to the top of Prism Tower, home to the electric-type gym leader.”

Ash shuffled closer to Garchomp on screen, mouthing some words to them that were indistinguishable due to the sound of the helicopter and the reporter’s voice.

“A young man has followed the Garchomp all the way up to the top of Prism Tower, with a Pikachu and a Froakie with him. What is he planning to do?”

Froakie stuck the Garchomp in place. Ash jumped on Garchomp (what was he thinking the idiot—) and tried to pry the collar off him. Even though Clemont knew that Ash was fine—he was alive and safe and very much not dead—it still didn’t stop his heart from racing, holding his breath as he watched Pikachu using Iron Tail on the choker on Garchomp’s neck. This was it. This was the moment where—

The edge that Pikachu was standing on broke off. Clemont wanted to close his eyes. But he didn’t dare to look away. On screen, Ash screamed, jumping off the ledge to get to him. It was a death drop. Completely reckless and stupid and idiotic. Abandoning all sense of reasoning whatsoever. Did he even have any reasoning in the first place? Why did he have to be such an idiot? 

“Oh, my Arceus!” The reporter looked behind the camera, to the crew in the helicopter. “He’s jumped off! Someone help him!”

The video switched to a camera on a drone, capturing perfectly Ash grabbing Pikachu in his hands, pulling him inwards, spinning around so that Ash’s back would hit the floor, and Pikachu didn’t have to get injured. Stupid. What an idiot. Ash Ketchum. Cause of death? Dying for a Pikachu.

He remembered feeling much the same way back then as he did now. Mouth agape. Heart leaping in his chest. His entire body frozen, only able to stare at the scene before him with wide eyes. Clemont thought he was about to witness a death, a death at his own gym, of an innocent, young kid who only ever wanted to help people and Pokémon. Of course, Blaziken Mask jumps in, Ash and Pikachu in Mega Blaziken’s arms as they are saved with no casualties. But Clemont’s mind raced through the endless possibilities. Possibilities he never even thought of once throughout their travels. Just how many reckless things has he done? How is he okay? Maybe he isn’t okay. What is everyone else’s reaction? He scrolled down.

His second mistake was checking the comments.

‘Yo isn’t this the guy from Kanto that saved everyone from like mew and mewtwo or something’

‘Oma this kid has saved like a million cities if I see him on one more viral video I’ll--’

‘Haha who’s back after he stopped TF from wrecking Kalos’

‘Someone needs to get this kid some therapy ASAP’

Clemont opened the replies for the last comment. One particular comment, from ‘Lovelace’, caught Clemont’s attention. Only for the reason that it was a massive essay. 

‘Idk who this kid is but I wholeheartedly agree with this. He looks like he’s what 15? 16 from this video? There are videos of him saving people and pokémon going back 5 years. 5 YEARS. That means he was 10 YEARS OLD when all this crazy stuff started happening to him. Like??? Are you okay dude??? Can I give you a hug? Where are your parents? So much stuff has happened to this guy since he was *10*. I heard from somewhere that he once got turned into stone. Literal stone. That has to do something to his brain that is still developing btw. There’s no way he doesn’t have some form of PTSD or like a mental illness. We all need to support him and protect him at all costs and get him a psychiatrist or something cause this kid needs a break. Thanks for coming to my TED Talk.’

To say that Clemont was panicking would be the biggest understatement of the century.

Clemont stood up, pacing around the room, kicking all of the bits of paper and circuitry to the side, biting his lip. Was Ash acting this entire time? Was his happy demeanour just a façade to trick his friends into thinking that he was okay? How long has he been doing reckless things? Does he get nightmares? If so, how did Clemont not notice this before? Was he a bad friend? Oh, Arceus, he's a despicable human being. His friend—his best friend and crush—has PTSD and potentially depression too from all the reckless stuff he does, and he doesn’t even blink an eye at his behaviour. Did he show any abnormal behaviour during their time together? 

Clemont grabbed the sleeve of his jumpsuit, he wiped away the sweat that formed on his forehead. He shouldn’t be getting a panic attack over whether his best friend gets panic attacks. Sitting down, surrounded by all the mess in his room, he took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes again. In. And Out. Now that he was in a clearer mindset, he attempted to rationalise his thoughts. He had never heard Ash have any nightmares before, and he doesn’t know if he could keep that much of a happy demeanour up for so long, but a part of him does wonder.

Before he knew it, he was holding his phone, hovering over Ash’s name. The first name on his contacts. Does he try? Is it worth it? There was a twelve hour time difference between Kalos and Alola. He checks the time. 21:37. That means it’s the morning where Ash is now. His classes are going to start soon. He doesn’t want to bother him with something Ash might not even want to or be ready to talk about. And what happens if Ash does decide to talk? Clemont specialised in physics and mechanics, not medicine and psychiatry. The most he could possibly do is be a good friend and listen, and encourage him to seek therapy (like every other comment on the video said). He shouldn’t risk it. He should do it another time. 

His third mistake was calling Ash.

One ring became two, and two became four. The time stretched longer and longer, Clemont about to hang up, convinced that Ash was busy, and that it would go straight to voicemail anyway. 

Ash picked up.

_“Alola! No—I mean, hello!”_

“Erm, I—hi. It’s Clemont.”

 _“Well, of course I know that, silly.”_ Ash’s voice chirped on the other end of the phone. 

Clemont fisted the fabric of his jumpsuit with his spare hand. “So, erm, are you in school right now? I’ll call back if you are. I don’t want to disturb or bother anyone.”

There was a moment of silence before Ash laughed, speaking again. _“No, no. I’m not busy. Not in school right now.”_

“Are you sure? Because I can call back at a time that’s more convenient—”

 _“No, no.”_ Ash emphasised. _“Don’t worry about it. My schedule’s all cleared out just for you.”_

Clemont smiled. Maybe this won’t go so badly after all. But, the background noise sounded like he was speed-walking somewhere. “Are you sure, though? You’re walking quite quickly for someone who isn’t busy.”

The footsteps stopped. _“Ah, I was on my way to school. Yes. I wanted to get there earlier. But it’s not like I’m actually in a rush, or anything. I’ve got loads of time. So, what did you want me for?”_

What did Clemont want Ash for? How was Clemont meant to ask Ash, an overwhelmingly positive and optimistic person, whether he was having mental health issues? Were they too distant with each other, no longer spending nights sharing tents, to check up on each other? Ash has always been there for him. He was brave where Clemont was cautious. He was reckless where Clemont was level-headed. They had complimented each other, both similarly and contrastingly. Ash was his best friend above all else. Above all other irrational feelings he had. 

But had they stood the test of time?

 _“Clemont?”_ Ash called out, _“Are you okay?”_

Clemont wanted to laugh. Wasn’t that the question he was supposed to be asking Ash? “I—yeah.”

_“Okay, what did you need me for?”_

“I just—” Clemont started, “We are still friends, right?”

There was silence over the phone. For a second, Clemont thought Ash might have just gotten up and left the phone, not wanting to answer the question. Maybe they had really become distant after all. This was a stupid idea. His finger hovered over the red button, about to end the call—

 _“Are you sure you’re okay?”_ Ash’s voice was laced with concern. _“Are you in the hospital?”_

“I—the hospital?” Clemont’s eyebrows furrowed, taking his finger away from the end call button. “What makes you think that?”

_“You must have had a head injury or something. There’s no way you could ask a question that’s so stupid.”_

Clemont stammered, “I don’t know what you mean.”

 _“Of course we’re friends!”_ Ash said, exasperation laced in his voice. Clemont could see a bright smile on his face. _“You’d be stupid to think otherwise.”_

Clemont sighed, placing a hand on his chest. “Well—I—that’s good.”

_“Did something happen?”_

Clemont froze. Does he ask? Or does he leave it be. _“Well,”_ He started, _“If you have any problems, or any issues, and I mean like really serious issues, or any issues in general, you know you can always call me, okay?”_

Ash was silent for a little while, before bursting out into laughter. Clemont wonders how much of that is faked.

 _“Okay,”_ Ash said, “ _And, err, same goes to you too. We’re friends.”_

Clemont smiled sadly. “Yeah. Friends.”

 _“So,”_ Ash continued, _“I feel like I haven’t talked to you in forever! What have you been up to?”_

Clemont sighed. He can figure out a way to bring the whole trauma thing in a more gentler, subtler way. Later. Right now, he wanted to catch up with his best friend.

“Okay, erm, you know how Chespin loved Serena’s Poké Puffs?”

***

Ash’s pocket vibrated. He furrowed his eyebrows. Why was it doing that?

“Ash, you should probably check that.” Professor Kukui said, turning his attention back to...whatever he was teaching about.

Ash’s phone was made by Clemont, of course, so their group from Kalos can stay in touch. They don’t always have the time to get together very often, with time zones and their busy lives never allowing their free time slots to align, but when they do, they all have the best time. He doesn’t know who could possibly call him at this time, though?

Ash pulled out his phone from his pocket. He beamed.

“Guys, guys!” Ash called, attracting the attention of his other classmates. “I’m going to introduce you to Clemont!”

“Err, who?” Kiawe raised an eyebrow.

“One of my friends from my travels. He’s like Sophocles, but he makes these really cool inventions, and every time I’m just like, wow. Science is amazing.”

“You’re never like that whenever I talk about my inventions, though.” Sophocles said, but Ash paid him no mind, answering the call and putting it on speaker mode.

“Alola! No—I mean, hello!” All of his school friends were now crowded around Ash, leaning in, peering at Ash’s phone in his hand.

_“Erm, I—hi. It’s Clemont.”_

Ash could feel his cheeks hurt from how hard he was smiling. He forgot how nice Clemont’s voice was, and how much he missed it. “Well, of course I know that, silly.”

_“So, erm, are you in school right now? I’ll call back if you are. I don’t want to disturb or bother anyone.”_

Mallow was about to speak, but Ash shoved her away. He knew for certain that if Clemont knew he was in class, Clemont would be all flustered, stuttering that he’ll call back later. And chances are, he won’t call back later from the embarrassment. He wanted to talk to Clemont. He wanted to listen to Clemont talk about his cool machines and science stuff, or really talk about anything. It didn’t matter, so long as he was talking, Ash was happy.

“No, no. I’m not busy. Not in school right now.”

Ash could feel his friends’ questioning stare, but he ignored them, turning off speaker mode and walking out of the classroom. He heard Kiawe call out to him, but from the corner of his eye he could see Professor Kukui stopping him, shaking his head. Almost as if he understood. Weird. But, that doesn’t matter now.

 _“Are you sure?”_ Clemont sounded nervous, almost as if he didn't really want to be in the conversation in the first place. But then why would he call? _“Because I can call back at a time that’s more convenient—”_

“No, no. Don’t worry about it. My schedule’s all cleared out just for you.” Ash made his voice sound as inviting as possible. Maybe he was just nervous after having not talked to Ash in such a long time. That sounded like a very Clemont thing he’d do.

_“Are you sure, though? You’re walking quite quickly for someone who isn’t busy.”_

Ash stopped. He didn’t even realise he was walking that far ahead. That probably sounded suspicious, didn’t it? “Ah, I was on my way to school. Yes. I wanted to get there earlier. But it’s not like I’m actually in a rush, or anything. I’ve got loads of time.” 

Ash winced. He probably needed to change the topic. “So, what did you want me for?”

The line over the other end became silent. Ash thought Clemont had hung up on him, after a while. Something must be really up with Clemont. “Clemont? Are you okay?”

_“I—yeah.”_

Hmm. Didn’t sound like it. But Ash let it go. If he wanted to tell Ash, then he could. There was no pressure. “Okay, what did you need me for?”

_“I just—we are still friends, right?”_

What? What? Did Clemont really just ask that? Ash almost felt offended by his question. How could Clemont think that they weren’t friends? Did Ash do something wrong? Maybe Clemont was sick, or injured, That must be why he sounded so off. He has to be sick 

“Are you sure you’re okay? Are you in the hospital?”

_“I—the hospital? What makes you think that?”_

Ash shook his head, even though Clemont couldn’t see it. How could Clemont be so smart, yet be so clueless? “Well you must have had a head injury or something. There’s no way you could ask a question that’s so stupid.”

 _“I don’t know what you mean.”_ Clemont stammered, bemusement in his voice. Ash shook his head again. Maybe his glasses aren’t working, because he was obviously as blind as a Zubat.

“Of course we’re friends!” Ash said, throwing his free hand up in the air. “You’d be stupid to think otherwise.”

Ash heard a sigh from Clemont on the other end of the phone. _“Well—I—that’s good.”_

Ash paused. “Did something happen?” 

He heard Clemont take a deep breath, before he spoke again. _“Well, if you have any problems, or any issues, and I mean like really serious issues, or any issues in general, you know you can always call me, okay?”_

Ash froze. He doesn’t know how perceptive Clemont was, but he doesn’t know if it’s the same topic Ash was thinking of, and if so, whether Ash was ready to have that conversation yet. But it was nice. To have someone look out for you. Especially knowing that it’s Clemont. It made him feel all warm and special inside.

“Okay,” Ash laughed, not really knowing why. Maybe that was just the kind of effect Clemont had on him. The ability to make Ash laugh randomly. “And, err, same goes to you too. We’re friends.”

_“Yeah. Friends.”_

There was a hint of sadness behind the two simple words. Was Ash looking into things too much? Because they hadn’t talked in so long? Maybe. “So, I feel like I haven’t talked to you in forever! What have you been up to?”

_“Okay, erm, you know how Chespin loved Serena’s Poké Puffs?”_

Ash smiled. It seemed Clemont was happy to bounce back to a more normal conversation. He doesn’t know why Clemont sounded nervous, or sad, or whether Ash was going crazy. But if Clemont was sad, about something, about anything, then Ash wanted to take his mind off it. So then Clemont won’t be sad anymore. Clemont should never be sad. That made Ash sad. Clemont should be happy all the time. He looked (and sounded) cuter when he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the SM characters seem a bit OOC! My knowledge of them comes from way back when I watch like 20 odd episodes of SM, and a bit of knowledge from bulbapedia haha. Hope you enjoy the next one (or not because it's going to be an angsty one)!


	9. Day 9: Dreams of Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After awaking from a horrific dream, Ash finds a scene that is more heart-breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is an angsty one, I won't lie, but it's alright because the next one is going to be fluffy maybe kinda slightly who knows what sort of random ideas I have. Hope you enjoy!

“It’s my birthday! It’s my birthday!”

“It’s not your birthday yet, Bonnie. You can repeat your little mantra tomorrow.” Clemont tucked her into bed, Bonnie already donned in her Delibird costume.

“But I’m going to be nine! That one step closer to double digits!” Bonnie yawned, sinking down into the mattress. “Nine...nine years old…”

Ash smiled, flopping himself onto the bed. Pikachu followed suit, jumping onto the bed, curling himself by the side of Ash’s pillow. Tonight, they were staying in a Pokémon Centre in a small town near Lumiose CIty, with only an hour on foot needed to get there. For Bonnie’s ninth birthday, they decided to do some shopping in Lumiose City, and generally do whatever Bonnie felt like doing for the day, with a surprise party at the end, Bonnie and Clemont’s dad taking care of the latter part. (Serena and Clemont both told him to not disclose a single part of the surprise, which hey, guys. He can keep a secret when he needs to. He isn't that incompetent.)

Bonnie was fully asleep now, tired from all her bubbly excitement at her imminent birthday, and already late into the night for her, snoring softly, Dedenne tucked away in Bonnie’s pouch. Serena looked over to Ash.

“Now, what did we say about Poké Puffs?”

Poké Puffs was the code name they (and by they, it was Serena and Clemont) had come up with, as to not elicit any suspicions if any questions were asked.

“I know, I know. Not to say a word about it.” Ash smiled, rolling his eyes, before throwing the duvet over his body. He glanced over at Clemont, standing by Bonnie’s bed, hands clutching the fabric of his pyjamas. “You okay, Clemont?”

Clemont looked up sharply, then turned to Ash, giving him a weak smile. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I'm alright.”

Ash didn’t think Clemont was fine, but shrugged and let his head hit the pillow. If Clemont doesn’t want to elaborate, or talk about it, then it wasn’t any of Ash’s business. He was probably just having mixed feelings about watching his sister grow older. He heard Serena brush her hair before she went to sleep, and the soft padding of Clemont’s slippers as he made his way over to his own bed, most likely doing some more reading on that book he was reading. He had told Ash what it was about earlier on in the day. A sequel to a fantasy book about a cyborg assassin who was meant to kill the crowned prince, but ends up helping the prince instead with insurance fraud. Ash had never cared for books or reading until he met Clemont. It was interesting listening to Clemont talk about the book he was reading, even if his eyes didn’t light up the same way as he did when he was talking about his inventions. He has always liked the sound of Clemont’s voice. Maybe if Clemont read to Ash, he’d like reading more.

***

_Ash has seen darkness before. Two types, to be exact._

_There was the type of darkness that was eerily comforting, the type that Ash can sit in solitude, despite his extraverted personality, his sketchbook in one hand and charcoal pencils in another. The darkness that Ash and Clemont can just ramble about their lives, their passions and their interests in, being excited about the things they both share in common, and politely debating over the things they disagree on. Sometimes, they’d share their secrets, their fears, their hopes and dreams. If Ash was the optimistic, bright, hot-headed day time, then Clemont was the quiet, comforting, pretty night time. He liked this darkness because it reminded him of Clemont, unassuming, but carrying a quiet strength that contributed to the hauntingly beautiful aesthetic that Ash’s inner artist could appreciate._

_This was not Clemont’s darkness._

_This type gnawed at him, slimy fingers all over his body, pinning him down with a paralysing fear. It was the type that froze his muscles, unable to move. His eyes blinked. His heart was beating. But what use was that if he can’t move? It seized his throat, cutting off all oxygen, as he laid there. It’s the type that makes him want to shrink away, to make himself as small as possible, anything to get away from the all-consuming darkness, but he can’t. He’s frozen. A body and a brain that isn’t giving any commands. It’s the type that made him cry out for home._

_“Clemont?” He managed to choke out, the woods barely visible through the mist and gloom that surrounded him. It looked similar to the same woods that they had traveled through earlier today—_

_The darkness that grasped his throat held him tighter. Except, the darkness was a figure, dull, haunting red eyes piercing through the mist. They tilted their head to the side, as if the head was too heavy for the person to keep on top of their neck. Were they even a person? Ash doesn’t know. All he does know is that there was a metal hand, choking him. Cold. Ruthless. Where were his friends? Were they safe? Had they managed to get out? Did something—had something happened to them? Ash doesn’t want to know. Doesn’t want to think. They had to be safe. Had to._

_The person—if Ash can even call them that— sharply adjusted their head, straightening it from its tilted position. They looked mechanical. Robotic. His lungs burned, crying and pleading for air, but the person kept him there. Immobilizing him. Was there no escape? Is this the end? He hadn’t even fulfilled his dreams. He hadn’t said one last ‘I love you’ to Pikachu. He still needed to hear Clemont's review on his book._

_The person moved, the metal hand still suffocating him, to the side, making it so Ash could see what was behind the person. The mist parted, splitting into two, and there, in the middle, lying on the ground, blood splattering and spilling all over the ground, tainting the woods, the body not moving an inch, all signs of life seemingly gone. Red dyed the tips of blond hair._

_Clemont. Ash had failed him._

_He wanted to scream. To scream, and shout, and cry and just move, but he can’t because the darkness and the metal hand froze him, restricted him, and all he wanted was to do something. Say sorry. Sorry that this had to happen to him. That Ash had let this happen to him. In the end, Ash had been the result of his downfall. In the end, Ash failed him. Ash led him into the situation. The one to have been reckless enough to—_

***

His eyes snapped open. He gasped. Another dream again.

Something wet dripped down his face. Either sweat or tears. Ash grabbed the corner of the duvet, wiping any liquids on his face. He turned onto his side, facing the wall, careful not to disturb Pikachu, still asleep. He took a few deep breaths. In and out. In. And Out. Ash wasn’t very good at reasoning and rationalising, but in times like this, Ash needed to reason. 

He remembered the group arriving at the Pokémon Centre, with no casualties. They traveled through the woods during the day, not the night, so that’s one aspect of the dream that didn’t match up. The person...were they a person? People didn’t have glowing red eyes and a metal arm, not to mention they didn’t behave like a human, jerky movements and homicidal tendencies—a cyborg. A cyborg assassin. Ash sighed. It was the last thought he remembered having, Clemont talking about his book, so it made sense that they would both feature in his dream. Ash flopped onto his back, feeling better, still taking his deep breaths. He was fine. The group was fine. Cyborg assassins weren’t real. Most importantly, Clemont wasn’t dead. He looked to the other side of the room, to the bed that Clemont was sleeping in.

He wasn’t there.

Ash sat upright. Clemont's bed was empty, the duvet cover messed up on the bed. Where was he? He checked the digital clock on his bedside table. 02:17. Clemont doesn’t stay up that late.

Climbing out of bed, Ash put on his jacket, wearing his slippers, heading outside the Pokémon Centre. The cold air hit his face, cooling his face down from the panic he felt from his dream. Now, just where was he? Where did he go? Was he okay? Ash would have searched the entire Pokémon Centre and its surroundings if he needed to, to make sure Clemont was okay. (To make sure that his dream wasn't a reality. To make sure that this wasn't another replay of his nightmares) 

He didn't need to. He doesn't know if not finding Clemont would have broken his heart more or not.

Clemont was laying down on the battlefield, but unlike his dream, Clemont was sobbing, head buried in his arms, shaking and trembling, surrounded by his Pokémon. Luxray was laying down beside him, nuzzling Clemont’s head. Bunnelby hesitantly patted Clemont’s arm, large ears laying flat on his head, with Chespin standing next to him, his arms wrapped around himself, bottom lip quivering. Chespin spotted Ash in the distance, bursting into tears and running towards him. He hugged his legs, wailing and shaking his head.

“Ches, chespin!” He gestured towards Clemont, still crying convulsively.

“Alright, I know what you mean.” Ash made his way over to Clemont, kneeling down beside him. 

“Clemont? Can you hear me?”

Clemont gasped, attempting to stop his crying. Ash pulled him up off the ground, and into his chest for a hug. He had seen people in his life cry before—of course he did. But he doesn’t know if he’s ever seen this. Someone so sad. So in pain. Clemont being that someone made it ten times, maybe even a hundred times, worse. Ash gritted his teeth. He hated this. Seeing one of his best friends sad and in pain, and not knowing what to do about it. He felt weak. Helpless.

“It’s okay,” Ash settled on saying, “Take your time. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

He heard Clemont gasp, felt him clutching onto Ash’s jacket. Ash stroked Clemont’s back, hoping it would bring some sort of comfort. Some sort of ease to his sadness. Luxray appeared on Clemont’s side, licking and nuzzling his cheek. Bunnelby and Chespin were standing next to Ash, and all he could do was give a weak smile, an attempt to reassure the two Pokémon that their trainer will be fine. He certainly hoped that was the case.

That continued on for a while, Clemont’s sobs slowly reducing to sniffles. Ash almost fell asleep, his head on Clemont’s shoulder, before Clemont moved away from Ash, causing him to almost hit his head on the battlefield.

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” Ash looked up. “What do you mean, ‘you’re sorry’?”

“Well, I—” Clemont curled himself up into a foetal position. His face was turned away from him, the glare on his glasses hiding his eyes. Luxray nuzzled his nose, with Clemont giving a weak smile. “You must think I’m pretty pathetic, huh?”

“No.” Ash says, because— “No, no—it’s alright. Just, come here.” Ash shuffled towards Clemont, only seeing his bloodshot eyes for a second before pulling him in for another hug, Luxray moving to the side.

“You aren’t—you're not pathetic for crying, alright? It’s a human emotion and we all feel it.” Ash knew he was rambling, but he’ll ramble for as long as he needs to if Clemont understood the message. “I’ll be the last person to judge you, you know? So, whatever the reason, I’m here to talk. It’s good to talk about feelings, right. And don’t feel pressured to talk right now. I won’t hold it against you if you’re, like, not ready yet, or something. It’s okay. So…”

Ash trailed off, unsure of what to say next, but he didn’t have to say anything when he heard Clemont took a deep breath, breaking the hug to face him. Luxray curled up his entire body around Clemont, Chespin and Bunnelby cuddling up on either side of him.

“Thank you,” Clemont whispered, looking down at his Pokémon, voice cracking a little. “I don’t know how I’d get through without you.” He looked up to meet Ash's gaze. 

“My mother died on Bonnie’s birthday.”

Ash reached over, holding Clemont’s hands, giving him a reassuring squeeze and a smile. He would be there for his best friend. No matter what.

“She was so beautiful,” Clemont whispered, voice cracking. “I remember her being stricter than my dad, more stern about the rules. But she was also intelligent, and kind, and so, so loving.”

“She sounds a lot like you,”

“Yeah, that’s what my dad said. I’m the ‘spitting image of her’, apparently.” Clemont smiled weakly. “She was a scientist, you know? She specialised in chemistry, not physics and mechanics, but she inspired me so much, and we used to do everything together.”

Ash brushed his thumbs over Clemont’s knuckles. “Must have been a massive shock when she left, huh?”

Clemont laughed half-heartedly. “That’s one way to put it. And, like, I had to—have to—be there for Bonnie, you know? As an older brother should do. Even though I obviously can’t be a substitute for a female role model.” 

“Yeah,”

He gulped, taking another deep breath, one hand letting go of Ash to pet Chespin’s head. “And that’s why—that’s why I’m so grateful that Serena is here. Because she’s the closest thing Bonnie’s got to a mother.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Ash says. “Does—does Bonnie know? About any of this?”

Clemont shook his head. “I don’t think Bonnie is ready to have that conversation yet—I don’t think I’m ready to have that conversation yet. I don’t want her to think, it’s like her fault or something. Because it’s not. It could never be. And I don’t want to break down crying on Bonnie’s birthday, because it’s supposed to be a happy day.”

Ash squeezes Clemont’s hand again, hoping it would be somewhat comforting. 

“So, I just, sort of, bottle it all up until the night before, which probably sounds unhealthy, and maybe I should go see someone about it, but I don’t really know what else to do.” Clemont hangs his head low, tears streaming down his face. “I don’t know what I’m meant to do, Ash.”

“You’re so strong.” Ash let go of Clemont’s hand, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. “You’re the strongest person I know, Clemont. Believe me when I say that. And—and you’ve been fighting and suffering for so long, but I’m here now. I’m not leaving you. Not now. Not ever. You’re never going to have to do this on your own again, I promise.”

Clemont curled his hands into fists. “Can I—is it okay—it is alright if I give you a hug?”

“Arceus, is that even supposed to be a question?”

Ash pulled him into his chest, Clemont fisting Ash’s jacket, burrowing his face into Ash’s shoulder.

“I miss her. So, so much.”

“I know.” 

Ash knew that Clemont was pretty. Eyes that looked like they held all the answers to the secrets of the universe. Hair that was long and free and unbound, so unlike Clemont, yet so like him all the same. But what Ash appreciated more, was his smile. Smiles that made him forget about all his responsibilities, all the mysteries of this world. Because Clemont was all that mattered. And Clemont was all that mattered right now. Nothing in the world could ever matter more, than making sure Clemont let all his emotions out, so he can smile again. 


	10. Day 10: Page-turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a town they were passing through, there was a book signing with one of Clemont's favourite authors. There was also a screening of a movie Serena has been highly anticipating. Ash has the perfect solution to make sure everyone gets what they want, and to understand Clemont better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry my headcanon that Clemont is a bookworm from my cold, dead hands. Also Ash is a considerate and attentive boyfriend, except neither of them know that they're dating (yet). That's it.

“So, is there anything we can do in this town?” Bonnie ran up to Serena, clutching her arm.

“Err, let’s see here.” Serena pulled out her guide map, finger swiping over the screen. “There’s apparently a book signing going on this afternoon. In a bookstore called Pageturner?”

“A book signing?” Ash adjusted his hat, Pikachu hopping onto his shoulder.

“Pika?”

“Really? Which author?” Clemont perked up, looking up from his blueprints.

“Someone called, err, C.V. Lawson?”

“That’s one of my favorite authors of all time!” Clemont jumped up, surprising Serena, looking over her shoulder at the guide map. “How could I have not known that they were doing a book signing here?”

Bonnie huffed, “We’re not going to some ‘book signing’, Clemont. That’s boring. And for nerds.”

Ash didn’t think that it was boring, or for nerds. Well, maybe for nerds, but that didn’t mean being a nerd was a bad thing. Clemont was a nerd—he even said so himself—but that didn’t mean he was boring, or uncool, or any less amazing just because he has a passion for knowledge. That made him even more amazing in Ash’s eyes.

“Oh, the new adaptation of ‘Petites Femmes’ is in the theatres here,” Serena beamed, “The one that Diantha stars in! There’s a time available for this afternoon too.”

“Movie! Bonnie wants to go see the movie!”

Clemont seemed to be happy, a small smile on his face, which was okay, right? If he’s happy with going to see the movie, and the girls were happy too, then so should Ash. But, Ash knew that he wasn’t going to really enjoy a movie with a title he didn’t even know the meaning of. He also knew that going to the book signing would make Clemont a lot happier. How should he make sure Clemont was happy, by going to the book signing, but also satisfy Bonnie and Serena by going to the movies?

“Let’s split up,”

All three heads turned to him, Pikachu giving him a confused look. Ah, that wasn’t supposed to be said out loud, but Ash doesn’t have any other choice to turn back now. “Serena and Bonnie can go watch the movie—’Petty Fan’ or whatever it’s called. And Clemont and I can go to C.V. Lawson’s book signing. Sound alright?”

Serena opened her mouth, about to say something, before Bonnie jumped up. “Yes! We should split up. That way I can spend the whole day with Serena, and it’ll be a girls day out. Right, Serena?”

“I—yeah. That’s right.” Serena crossed her arms, pressing her lips together, giving a small smile.

“Alright, then. I guess that’s settled—”

“Wait, Ash,” Clemont’s eyes were wide, “Are you sure you want to come with me? I don’t know how interesting a book signing would be—”

“Then we’ll just get there a bit earlier. So you can browse and buy any books you want before the author gets there, right?”

“But, what about you?”

“Me?” Ash paused, considering it for a bit. Truthfully, he had never been to a bookstore before. Or a library. He used to think that books were boring, yes. But, then he met Clemont, who liked books. Loved them. And then they did become interesting, so long as Clemont was talking about them, and Clemont was the one reading out the passages and extracts of the book, or his favourite quotes that he tabbed. Ash wanted another thing they had in common. So they could talk together about the books. So Clemont doesn’t have to feel like he’s weird, or boring. Because he was the complete opposite of that. He was nothing short of amazing.

“I’ll buy a book,” Ash shrugged, ignoring the three incredulous faces gaping at him. Pikachu, on the other hand, smiled, as if he knew exactly what was going through Ash’s mind. Well, he was Ash’s partner, after all. He wouldn’t be surprised if Pikachu knew something Ash didn’t even know about himself.

“I—you—Ash Ketchum is going to buy a book?” Bonnie dragged Ash down so she could reach his forehead. “Are you sick? Do we need to take you to the doctor’s?”

“What’s wrong with buying a book? Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do at bookstores?”

“Well, yeah,” Bonnie said, “But you’re Ash. You’re supposed to be stupid.”

“Bonnie, that wasn’t very nice.” Clemont dragged her away from Ash, snapping out of his stupor. “Apologise.”

“But Ash is kinda stupid.” Bonnie smiled sheepishly. “Come on, you’ve got to admit that.”

“Which is why I’m buying a book in the first place,” Ash ruffled Bonnie’s hair, who whined at having her hair messed up. “So then I won’t have to hear you calling me dumb all the time.”

Bonnie laughed, “Fair enough, then.” She looked over to Serena. “Are you okay?”

“You’re seriously going to go to a bookstore, over the theatres?” Her arms were crossed, lips tight, eyes narrowed at Clemont, almost accusingly, despite the fact that the question was aimed at Ash. He doesn’t know what Clemont did wrong.

“Err, yeah.” Ash scratched the back of his head. “It’s alright. Bonnie is still going to watch that movie with you.”

Pikachu jumped down from Ash’s shoulder, managing to make his way into Bonnie’s arms. “Pika, pikachu!”

“You want to go watch the movies with the girls?”

“Pika!”

“Alright,” He looked at Serena, lips still tight looking directly at Clemont, who seemed to want to get away from this situation as soon as possible. Ash needed a way for them to leave, and fast. “Pikachu is coming with you guys, too.”

“That’s right, Serena. Don’t be so upset.” Bonnie petted Pikachu’s tail, who gave a satisfied sound.

“I’m not upset.” Serena huffed, looking back at Ash. “You’re the last person someone would find in a bookstore. Why are you going to the bookstore, anyway? Why not the theatres?”

Ash blinked. “Isn’t that obvious?” 

Serena furrowed her eyebrows. “I don’t get what you mean.”

“Clemont likes books,” Ash explained, like it was as simple as battling. “Clemont is interesting. So, books must be interesting too. Besides—” Ash smiled at Clemont— “I want to do whatever makes Clemont the happiest.”

Clemont froze, widening his eyes, and raising his eyebrows. Even Ash could feel Serena’s stare burning on the side of his head. This was their chance.

“Come on, let’s go.” He grabbed Clemont’s arm, pulling him out of the Pokémon Centre. “Look after Pikachu for me, will you?”

“I—we will!” Bonnie shouted back.

Ash ran, dragging Clemont along with him, Clemont protesting about running, and something about impulsiveness, but Ash wasn’t really paying attention. Not this time anyway. He could feel the wind roaring in his ears, a smile forming on his face. This is all he ever wanted to do. To just run. Run like there was nothing to stop him, like it was for fun. Like nothing was chasing after him. It didn’t matter where they were going, so long as he was free.

“Ash,” He heard Clemont huff, “Do you—do you even—even know—where the bookstore is?”

Ash froze. “Oh,” 

“You really are dumb, sometimes,” Clemont had his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths, smiling. 

“Sorry,” Ash scratched the back of his neck. “So, err, where is this bookstore.”

Clemont stood up straight. “How about we just wander about? And if we’re really lost, we can always ask directions.”

Ash would have preferred it if they got there earlier—more time to listen to Clemont talk about something he loves, and admire the way his eyes held all the stars in the universe. But, Ash would do whatever Clemont wanted, so long as it made him happy.

“Alright,” Ash shrugged, walking next to Clemont. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,”

“What was with Serena? Back there, I mean.”

Clemont looked down at the pavement they were walking on, Ash waiting for an answer. “I think—I think you hurt her feelings.”

Ash furrowed his eyebrows, “How?”

“Well, Serena loves the movies, especially the ones Diantha stars in.”

“She can always watch the movie later with us, if it’s good and if she really wants to.” Ash commented, looking ahead. “A favorite author isn’t something you get to meet everyday.”

“I don’t think it’s about the movie, Ash.”

Ash looked back at Clemont, tilting his head to the side. “What else could it be about?”

“Serena loves movies as much as I love books.” Clemont looked at Ash, “Don’t you remember her being really excited about the trailer for ‘Petites Femmes’?”

Ash looked up at the sky, trying to wreck his brain full of Pokémon and battle strategies, but all he could think of was Clemont, and his inventions, and his books, and his eyes, and his smile, and his everything. What he doesn’t remember is Serena being excited about a movie trailer.

“I can’t,” Ash finally says, “I kinda feel like an awful friend.”

“Oh, I’m sure she would have forgiven you if you were just a friend.” Clemont remarked snarkily, before widening his eyes and looking down again. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Ash said, though he truly had no idea what Clemont meant. Before he could ask, a bookstore appeared in view, just across the road from them, the cursive letters ‘Pageturner’ in black. “Oh, is that it?”

“Oh, a Pageturner. Yeah, that has to be it.”

Ash grabbed Clemont’s hand this time. “Come on, let’s go.” 

This time, Clemont didn’t protest as they ran across the road to the shop.

When they entered, two things became clear to Ash. Number one, this was the place they were meant to be. Number two, this author was popular. C.V. Lawson. Clemont’s favourite author, who mainly wrote—what genre was it now? Oh, right. It was a fantasy series that Clemont loved. A heist story about a group of minority characters who have to steal an artifact that was rightfully theirs. This author had written other things, but it was this particular series that pushed them into the bookish community fame. Or at least, that’s what Clemont said.

“The line seems to be quite big already,” Clemont stood on his tiptoes to get a better look at the line. 

“You go in the queue.” Ash smiled, “I’ll have a look around.”

“Are you sure?” Clemont began, “I don’t want to—” 

Before Clemont could get another word in, Ash smiled and pushed him gently, more encouragingly, to the direction of the line.

Clemont sighed, smiling back, joining the rapidly growing line in front of the desk.. “If you say so,” 

Now, time to look at books.

The place was separated into two floors, all different kinds of genres around the building. Ash squinted his eyes at the chart. Where should he go? He looked at the list on the upper floor: music, film and TV, biography, travel, food and drink, art, sport, language and reference, academic, poetry and drama, military, history, spirituality, and local interest.

Boring. Absolutely boring.

What were even half of these genres? These were exactly the kind of books that initially made Ash think that reading was boring. Clemont didn’t read a single one of these. Well, maybe academic, but that’s because he’s a genius, and he’s amazing. And besides, Clemont would read cool academic books. He decided to try his luck on the ground floor, and wander around for a while, in hopes that there would be more fiction, and less boring stuff. More of the interesting stuff—the things that Clemont liked.

He came across the fantasy and science fiction genre, with a whole wall dedicated to all the ins and outs of magic and mythical beasts, alongside cool gadgets, and wacky aliens, apparently. Clemont read these books a lot, one of his favourite authors writing in this genre, from what Ash could remember of the ramblings of different characters and plots. Ash doesn’t know whether he himself would be into science fiction though. Too smart for him. Maybe fantasy. Clemont said he’d like those. He said it was like going on an adventure to a whole other region, without having to do any of the travelling. Ash doesn’t think he’ll meet another friend quite like Clemont though, fictional or not.

Ash could have stayed to pick a book out for himself, like he said he would to Bonnie. Instead, he moved on, delving deeper into the bookshop.

Ash came across another array of books on display. Horror and thrillers. He scrunched his nose. Clemont didn’t like horror—didn’t like the idea of staying up all night thinking about one particularly gruesome scene in the book, didn’t like the idea of having a nightmare of said book, or being the victim of a gruesome scene in said book. Didn’t want to wake up shivering and trembling because of something fictional and will probably never, ever happen. He remembered Clemont telling him that he read to escape the apocalypse that is reality, to console him for everything he’s been through, especially after his mother’s death. He doesn’t need horror books to remind him of all the bad in the world.

As someone who has dreams, dreams of horrors and screams and tears, Ash was inclined to agree.

Walking past that without so much as a second glance, he arrived at the historical fiction genre. Almost as if he knew exactly where to go. Maybe this was a sign. He glanced around all of the spines and covers of the books, noticing some key titles, like ‘The Seven Husbands of Evelyn Hugo’, with ‘Daisy Jones and The Six’ by the same author. There was ‘Lovely War’, and ‘All The Light We Cannot See’, both romances set in a war time period. ‘Where The Crawdads Sing’, ‘The Vanishing Half’, ‘Salt to the Sea’. Ash recognised all of these—could ramble on about the synopsis and premise of every one of these books, all of the characters and how much they meant to Clemont, how lovely and tragic and hopeful and ‘poignant’ (that was the word that Clemont always used) their stories and lives were, simply from their late night talks together. Books meant something to Clemont, so books meant something to Ash.

Even so, he couldn’t even remember a friend being excited about an impending movie?

Ash winced. Maybe he was just a bad friend. Why was he so fixated about Clemont’s interests and hobbies and all his personality and secrets, yet not be able to do the same for others? What was so special about Clemont? He knew that Clemont was amazing, but was there more to it? More to it that simply wanting to understand how one person’s eyes could be filled with so many stars? Ash doesn’t know. Doesn’t know anything. Maybe he really was too dumb for books.

His steps led him to the contemporary and romance genre. Hmm. Contemporary was modern day stuff, right? Clemont mainly stuck to epic fantasies and sci-fis, but will read contemporary fiction there and now again for “the message”, or “a feel-good story”. Ash wouldn’t know though, but he trusted Clemont’s judgement. There was a book that piqued his curiosity. The spine going from a dark to light blue, a dark green stripe at the bottom. ‘Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe’. Ash blinked, grabbing the book and turning it over to read the synopsis.

Two boys. Both completely opposite in personality, looks, and habits, come together in the most unexpected way, and form a special bond. That sounded awfully like him and Clemont. Where Ash was always loud and boisterous, Clemont was initially more shy and reserved. Where Ash was reckless and hot-headed, Clemont was calm and collected. Where Ash thought with his heart, Clemont thought with his head. Yet, they became friends, the best of friends, in a way that Ash doesn’t have with any of his other companions. In a way that would have been different if Ash wasn’t launched out of Prism Tower by Clembot. He still owed Clemont something for saving his life.

Turning the book over, Ash’s immediate thought about the cover was that there were too many stickers. The cover was nice, really pretty and aesthetically pleasing, because according to Clemont, nice-looking book covers meant something. Ash thought that the day someone puts Clemont’s face on a book cover, is the day the prettiest book cover would be made. Clemont would never let anyone put his face on a book cover though. A shame, really. Looking more closely at the stickers, it had the names of different literary awards. None of which he knew of course, the names too long, or in a different language, but there was one, the second one from the top, that he did recognise the name of.

Stonewall Book Award. Now just where had he heard of that name? Ash couldn’t remember. Either way, the book seemed to be good, if it had so many awards, so he took it with him, paying for it at the till.

The author had already arrived, the line turning more into a crowd rather than a line. Scanning over the crowd, Ash couldn’t see the trademark cowlick in the sea of people, so he went searching for him. He must have already got their signature. Thankfully, it didn’t take him that long to find, Clemont bouncing on his feet, browsing the fantasy section. Ash smiled, walking up towards him. Looks like he was happy about meeting one of his favourite authors, and somehow Clemont feeling happy, made Ash feel happy by proxy.

“How was it?” He asked.

“Oh, they were really nice,” Clemont began to ramble, as he usually did whenever the topic of books came up. “They did come earlier, so everyone was really excited. They signed my copy of the book, and I also got a signed copy of the new book they’re releasing. This day could not possibly get any better.”

Ash’s day could not possibly get any better either. Seeing Clemont beam and glow like that, like there was nothing brighter in this world other than him, made Ash all warm and fuzzy inside, a feeling that he can’t describe, can’t pinpoint with the exact words.

“Here,” Ash handed him the book he picked out earlier. “It’s for you,”

Clemont widened his eyes, reaching out to the book with both hands. “I—are you sure?”

“I’ve already paid for it, in case you were wondering about that.” 

Clemont looked up from the book in his hands. “Oh, Ash, I really shouldn’t—”

Ash smiled, pushing the book in Clemont’s hands closer to Clemont. “Take it, please. I bought it with you in mind, after all.”

“How come?”

“The synopsis reminded me of you.” Ash’s hands covered Clemont’s own hands around the book. “Of us.”

Clemont stayed silent for a while, before looking down at the book again. “Well, I haven’t read this one either, so—” He looked back up at Ash— “Thank you.”

Ash’s smile couldn’t have possibly been brighter than anyone else’s in the world. “No problem!”

“Oh! Let me pick out a book for you too.” Clemont pulled away from Ash, finger hovering over various different book titles. “There’s this one particular book where the main protagonist reminds me a lot of you. Let me try and see if it’s here.”

For some reason, knowing that Clemont thought about him, even when he was off in another world, made Ash really happy. Maybe a little too happy, but Ash decided not to think too much about that. Instead, he turned towards the array of colourful spines, and different titles. “What’s it called? I’ll see if I can help you find it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the historical fiction titles are real, in case you wanted to check them out. It was only because I couldn't be bothered to make ones up myself haha. The movie was just 'Little Women' loosely translated into French, based on my limited amount of French from school, so apologies if I got that wrong.


	11. Day 11: Can I Have This Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a masquerade ball coming up, and Ash needs to be able to learn how to dance in three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially inspired by LightInTheVoid's 'Dance With Me', another really good diodeshipping fic. Hope you enjoy!

Ash was never one for formal occasions.

Whilst travelling through a town, famous for its historical figures, and castles and monuments (which he thoroughly enjoyed listening to Clemont ramble about), they somehow managed to end up agreeing to attend a masquerade ball held annually at the town, a tradition dating back centuries. Ash remembered it had something to do with Clemont initially refusing, before Bonnie begged and pleaded, latching onto Clemont’s arm, with Serena equally as excited to go, and Clemont eventually giving in with a sigh and a small smile, and if Clemont and the rest of the group are willing to go, then he’s open to it too.

There was one small problem. Ash couldn’t dance. At all. And the ball was in three days.

Ash always had two left feet when it came to dancing, with no sense of rhythm and minimal hand-eye coordination. But this time, he really wanted to learn, or at least give it a go. He’d like to be able to dance with all of his friends at the ball, to have fun at the masquerade, but to be able to do that, he needed to be able to dance, and if he was going to have to be able to dance as well as he possibly can in three days time, he needed practise.

But, who to practise with? Bonnie would probably take all the practise as a bit of fun, or maybe insult Ash for his dancing abilities, or lack thereof, and chances are, Ash was probably not going to learn how to dance to the best of his ability in three days' time, no matter how funny having Bonnie as a dance teacher would be. There was Serena, who could dance very well, maybe the best out of all of them. It would be good practise since she could teach him the bits he needed to know. But there was something about Serena, maybe it was because she was the best dancer in the group, or maybe their relationship wasn’t close enough, but it felt awkward, in a way, to ask Serena to spend one-on-one time with him, teaching Ash how to dance.

Clemont, on the other hand, Ash spent plenty of one-on-one time with. They slept in the same tent together, had conversations about everything random and serious and in between, complimented each other in terms of personality and interests. Clemont was also a good dancer, probably second-best to Serena, and as a guy, he could teach Ash the parts that he needed to know. Clemont was also a good teacher. Ash would know through all the times Clemont taught Ash about the inner workings of his inventions, answering all of his curious questions, gently correcting him whenever he got something wrong, never getting impatient with him, as he would suspect Bonnie and Serena would do if they were teaching him instead. Clemont would be perfect as his dance teacher. 

Ash, determined in his resolve to learn how to dance, found Clemont in the Pokémon Centre lobby. The lights were dim, everyone having gone to sleep by now, and Nurse Joy making her rounds to check the critically injured Pokémon. Clemont sat at one of the tables, focused on whatever blueprint was on the table, pieces of circuitry and machinery clustered around it, working on one of his amazing inventions again. 

“Hey, Clemont.” Ash sat on the seat opposite Clemont. “Have you got a minute?”

Clemont hummed, attention still focused on the blueprint. But, Ash didn’t really mind. That was just Clemont.

“I need your help with something.”

“Okay,”

“So, you know that masquerade ball thing coming up,” Ash gestured, despite the fact that Clemont wasn’t even looking at him. He didn’t have to check to know Clemont was listening. “Well, I want to learn how to dance, and I was wondering if—err—you could teach me how to dance?”

Clemont jerked, the tip of the pencil breaking, his elbow knocking off a piece of those intricate mechanisms he was working on, Ash catching it just in time. Clemont laughed nervously, “Yeah, like build a robot for you? I mean, I guess I could build an Only Lonely Robo Dancing Partner Mark Two, but come to think of it you didn’t do so well with the Not-A-Very-Good-Dancer Automated Good Dancing Device either. I mean I’ll see what I can come up with—”

“Yeah, Clemont, I appreciate it and all—” Ash scratched the back of his neck— “But I was actually hoping that you could teach me instead?”

Clemont jerked, knocking the same piece of machinery over again, Ash catching it just before it hit the ground. “Are—are you sure? I’m sure my robots would probably be better, or Serena seeing as she’s a girl—”

“I know, and I’ve thought about it. I don’t want robots, or someone else. I want you.” Ash smiled, hoping that Clemont would understand what he meant, but Ash didn’t need to hope. Clemont was a genius. Amazing.

Clemont took a deep breath. “Okay,” he said, “Okay. Let’s do this. There’s only three days, so we can’t afford to waste any time.”

Ash stood up, unsure of what to do as Clemont rummaged through his bag. “Aha, here.” He pulled out a weird looking box with what looked like a trumpet attached onto it. 

“This is a gramophone.” Clemont explained, as if he read Ash’s mind. “To save time, I won’t get into the details of how it works, but it plays music from a vinyl disk, like this one.” Clemont pulled out a large black circle from his bag, and put it on top of the box—gramophone—and marvelled as it began to play a gentle melody.

“Science is amazing,” Ash leaned into the gramophone, watching the needle thing trace the lines in the vinyl. 

They moved away from the gramophone, into the centre of the Pokémon Centre lobby, Ash waiting for Clemont to say what to do next.

“We’ll start with the waltz, which will most definitely come up if we’re going to a masquerade ball. You hear how the beat is stronger at the start, and the other two is softer? Like, dum da da, dum da da?”

Ash listened out, and he thought he wasn’t going to be able to hear it, with his atrocious sense of rhythm, but maybe the dancing rhythm strategy paid off after all. Dum da da. Dum da da.

“I actually can,”

Clemont sighed, most likely out of relief. “Okay, that’s good. So, erm, you put your hand on my waist—you as the lead—and I put my hand on your shoulder—as the girl—and then with our free hands we hold them like this—no, like this.” Clemont corrected his grip.

“This is hard, and we haven’t even started dancing yet.” Again, Ash was never one for formal occasions, so all the rules and different steps were beyond him. 

Clemont laughed, “Don’t worry. You’ll be fine.” Ash felt more grateful than ever that he got Clemont to teach him—not anyone else. He would never feel comfortable doing this if Clemont wasn’t the one there to guide him through it all.

“Okay, so we’re just going to ignore the music for now, and I’m just going to teach you the basic steps. So it’s one step—ow!”

“Sorry, sorry!”

“No, no. It’s fine. Let’s try again.”

Ash looked down at his shoes, wanting to make sure he doesn’t step on Clemont’s feet, again. And again. And again. But, Clemont’s hand—the one on his shoulder before—tilted his chin up.

“Hey, my eyes are up here you know.” Clemont smiled, placing his hand back on Ash’s shoulder. “It’s good manners to look into the eyes of the girl. Pretend that I’m Serena, if you want.”

Ash furrowed his eyebrows, the music of the waltz playing in the background. “Who’s to say I won’t be dancing with a guy? Why do I have to imagine you as Serena? Maybe you’re the one I want to dance with.”

Clemont widened his eyes, opening his mouth, and then closing it again. “There isn’t—you don’t really have two guys dancing to a waltz, Ash.”

Ash was about to ask why, before Clemont interrupted him. “Let’s start again, shall we?”

***

To say they practised would be an injustice to Clemont’s feet. 

Every morning, whilst the girls went out shopping for masks and dresses (apart from this morning of the day of the ball where the girls dragged them out to get them suits and masks too), they would play the waltz, and dance to it, with Pikachu’s occasional encouragement. Every night, whilst the girls and the rest of the Pokémon and people in the Pokémon Centre slept, the waltz played on the gramophone, and they danced, albeit quite poorly, but for Ash, it was quite impressive what he had managed to achieve in three days’ time.

Except, if Clemont was going to hear the waltz one more damned time, he’s going to kick the nearest person with his poor, sore feet. So, there was that.

Clemont stood on the balcony of the ancient castle, the ball still in full swing. After dancing for three days straight, he wasn’t in the mood to dance any longer, which was a shame, considering the fact that he nearly stayed just to admire Ash in his suit that the girls picked out for the ball.

Clemont was dressed in teal, to match his eyes (was what Bonnie said before shoving him into a changing room). Whilst it certainly looked nice, and made a reasonable dent in his bank account, he found that there were too many frills and pleats and intricate pieces of embroidery for his tastes. He would have gone for something a bit more simpler, leaving the outfit he was wearing now for someone who could appreciate the time and effort taken to make it, and maybe for someone who actually looked good in it too. 

He took his mask off, placing it on the balcony railing before pulling out his contact lens case from his suit pocket. Clemont wasn’t one for wearing contacts, having started wearing glasses from a young age and had gotten used to it, but will wear them in absolute emergencies, such as when it’s the only way he could see Ash Ketchum dressed up in a suit, dancing to the waltz (rather clumsily, but he wasn’t bad) that made him look as charismatic and as endearing as he is in personality.

“I have been looking everywhere for you,”

Ash was at the entrance of the balcony door. Clemont put his contacts away, putting on his glasses that he much preferred, now able to see clearly the burgundy red and golden spirals and feathers covering half of Ash’s face, the rest of his outfit matching his mask. Red, gold and white. It made him look older than he actually was, and Clemont couldn’t help but wonder what Ash would look like in a few years' time. How much taller would he get? Would Ash be taller than Clemont or the other way around? Would he have a strong jawline that might as well be able to cut stone? Will his eyes contain a level of maturity that Clemont doesn’t see in them now? Clemont wanted to find out, both for his inner scientist, and for his own selfishness.

“It was getting a bit cramped. I just came for some fresh air.”

Ash walked up to him, leaning on the balcony railing. “I’ve danced with Bonnie and Serena,”

Clemont tilted his head, unsure of where this was supposed to be heading. “Oh, that’s nice. I’m taking it that you had fun?” 

“Not quite. There’s still one more thing I need to do.” Ash stepped away from the railing, ignoring Clemont’s furrowed eyebrows, moving towards the middle of the balcony. He held out his right hand in invitation. “Can I have this dance?”

Clemont laughed, partially in realisation, and partially so that Ash doesn’t pay as much attention to his cheeks, surely as red as Ash’s suit. He took Ash’s hand. “You may,”

Their dance was more a sway mixed in with a few steps, more often following the mutsic in their hearts rather than the music playing in the distance by the orchestra. These past three days, Clemont had been too focused on the pain and swelling of his feet, to properly pay attention to Ash’s hardened calluses in his hands, or the way their hands fit perfectly together, or how the way Ash’s hand gripped his waist made him feel safe and secure, or the feeling of lean muscle underneath Clemont’s own hand on top of Ash’s shoulder, built over years of travelling. Perhaps Ash would get more broader when he becomes older, too. Out here, away from the rest of the townspeople and tourists, away from the other two, Clemont doesn't need to worry about judgement, or criticisms. They were all having their own good time, getting drunk, eating all of the banquet (which Ash definitely did), or dancing to their hearts' content. Bonnie and Serena would probably be looking for them, but this was his time. Their time. Together.

And if Ash stepped on Clemont’s toes a few times, then neither said anything about it.


	12. Day 12: Keepers and Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clemont and Bonnie get into a petty, typical sibling fight, which leads to Clemont questioning about his future, and Ash questioning about teenage love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait! I've not been in as much of a writing mood recently, but I think I'm getting back into it. Hope you enjoy!

“You’re a keeper! Please, marry my brother, s’il vous plait?” Bonnie’s eyes sparkled at the bemused young lady, on one knee in front of her.

Clemont blushed, activating his Aipom Arm to drag her away from the poor, unsuspecting woman, dragging her away, muttering underneath his breath about how embarrassing she was, Ash and Serena’s chuckles in the distance. Goodness, why did she always have to do this? Although, he guessed it would be better for her to ‘propose’ to girls, rather than guys. He doesn’t know how much more embarrassed he could get.

“Clemont! Put me down!” Bonnie kicked and screamed, Clemont letting her go once they were a safe distance away from the unfortunate lady. “Why do you always do this?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that question?” Clemont gawked, turning around to face her. 

Bonnie crossed her arms. “Well, you obviously need it. All you ever do is focus on your inventions or have your nose stuck in some boring book. You need someone to take care of you.”

“I’d like to remind you that I am perfectly capable of being a functioning human being, thank you very much. I don’t need you, or anyone else, for that matter, to coddle and baby me like a child.”

“Clemont, you’re hopeless! You need all the help you can get.”

“I am the electric type gym leader of Lumiose City. I am a famous inventor that has created networks to power entire cities on renewable and sustainable energy. I do not need someone to follow me around to attend to my every need as if I can’t live without that person around.”

“I’m doing it for your own good! What are you going to do after Ash is done with the league? Keep being huddled up in your room, never seeing the light of day? Stuck up in Prism Tower until the day you die? No one’s going to whisk you away like some princess and turn your life around. I’m helping you become the heroic prince that saves the princess!”

Something in Bonnie’s little rant must have hit a nerve inside Clemont, because before he knew it, he had shouted, “Will you just shut up and stop being a nuisance already?”

Bonnie widened her eyes, taking a few steps back, one hand clutched to her chest, much like how Clemont did whenever he was nervous. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ash and Serena spying on their conversation (well, argument is probably a better word). 

“Fine.” Bonnie turned away from him, crossing her arms again. “When you realise that I’m right, then you can apologise.”

Clemont huffed, also turning the opposite direction from her. “I think you’ll find that I’m right, and you’ll be the one apologising.” Of course, he had instantly regretted it as soon as he said those words to her, but he was not about to be the first one to apologise. Not when there was some element of truth to his words, and virtually none to Bonnie’s.

He could almost hear Ash, Pikachu, and Serena’s indecision as they walked away from each other in the opposite direction, but Clemont couldn’t care any less. What sort of nonsense was she on about? Bonnie and her stupid metaphors about princes and princesses and Clemont being some sort of damsel in distress. 

_ ‘I’m doing it for your own good!’ _

His own good. Ha. Right. If ‘his own good’ was completely embarrassing him and his image of the Lumiose City electric type gym leader, maybe. If he wanted, he could create robots to take care of every detail of his life for him—he didn’t need some wife to dote on him. What a ridiculous thought. 

_ ‘What are you going to do after Ash is done with the league? Keep being huddled up in your room, never seeing the light of day? Stuck up in Prism Tower until the day you die?’ _

Truth be told, he has no clue what he’s going to do after Ash finishes the league, and inevitably leaves Kalos. Certainly nothing as extreme that Bonnie is suggesting. It’s not as if his entire life revolved around Ash and his journey to becoming a Pokémon Master. Of course, there was the whole ‘feelings for his best friend’ thing that he doesn’t want to deal with any time soon, but that didn’t mean he was ‘hopeless’ like Bonnie kept on suggesting, He can do fine on his own.

_ ‘No one’s going to whisk you away like some princess and turn your life around. I’m helping you become the heroic prince that saves the princess!’ _

Clemont paused, stopping his aimless walking around the town. He remembered Ash being kicked out of the Lumiose City gym when they had first met, their very first battle before Team Rocket interrupted them, him, Ash and Bonnie all agreeing to travel together, in a moment of spontaneity that Clemont hadn’t shown before. Whisk him away and turn his life around, huh?

“Hey, Clemont!”

He turned around. “Ash? What are you doing? Where’s Pikachu?”

“I came looking for you, of course.” Ash adjusted his hat. “Pikachu’s with Bonnie—she said she wanted to pet him.”

“Ah,” Clemont shuffled his feet, looking down. “I’m sorry for causing so much trouble, because of something so petty too.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ash and Clemont made their way over to a bench. “Typical sibling stuff, right?”

Clemont sighed, “Yeah, I guess.”

“You two don’t argue nearly as much as May and Max though, if that helps you feel any better.”

“I just, I don’t know, a bit tired of her assuming I can’t do anything right? Am I really that hopeless?”

Ash scratched his neck. “I think you’re smart—you’re amazingly smart. You can do what you want to and you don’t need anyone else to look after you or anything—you can do that yourself.”

“Thank you,” Clemont slumped back on the bench. At least Ash got it.

“Although I am curious,” Ash turned towards him. “What do you plan on doing after I’m done?”

Clemont never liked to think about what would happen after Ash leaves, for all the obvious reasons regarding certain unwanted feelings, but it didn’t mean his calculated personality of meticulously planning everything out, including his future, disappeared with his one unprompted decision to travel with Ash. “Well, I obviously plan on doing gym battles—full time, this time around. None of that ‘replace me with Clembot whenever I don’t feel like it’ or something. I’ll still be inventing too, of course, just maybe spend a bit less time on it, or arrange my schedule to fit the time I spend inventing in. And I’ll be reading—”

“Yeah, that’s all well as good and all,” Ash crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back. “But, like, that just sounds like what Bonnie said, but a bit more fancier, and longer. The whole ‘stuck in Prism Tower never seeing the light of day’ kind of thing.”

Clemont scratched his head. Was Bonnie right? He doesn’t have any friends apart from his Pokémon and their travelling group, so it wasn’t like he socialised with people outside of his family and the trainers that come to challenge him. Now that he thought about it, his future plan was basically to go back to how life was before Ash, with just a bit more gym battles than usual, which makes it seem like nothing has changed, even though the truth was so, so much further from that. Ash had changed his life, changed how he saw the world, and changed him as a person. Shouldn’t his future lifestyle reflect that too? Was he really going to end up wasting away in Prism Tower, if he continued down this route?

“Seems like you’re going to have to be the one to apologise.” Ash grinned, crossing his legs and turning so that his whole body was towards him. “You seriously don’t have any sort of way to get out of the gym more often?”

Clemont bit his lip, trying to rack his brain of ideas. He had always relied on his brain on ideas before, so it could give him something now. Ash continued to ramble as he thought of something, blocking out Ash’s voice (even though on any other occasion he’d love to listen to Ash). He did gym battles, yes, but even then that was only during the season. There was still a three to four month gap of off-season time that Clemont always spent inventing. If only there was something that Clemont could do to fill up that time other than inventing.

“Academic talks.”

“What?” Ash furrowed his eyebrows, stopping his ranting. “Academic talks?”

“Well, I do gym battles when it’s in season, but then during off-season I always just spend the time inventing things. Most of the academic talks are during the off-season, because most of the spotlight is on the league anyway, but if I can either go to or maybe even talk at the events, then I can meet other people, people as interested in science and helping the world as much as I do.” Clemont looked up at Ash. “I think it would be really fun.”

Ash blinked, before breaking into a massive grin. “That sounds so cool! I’m glad you’ve figured out what you want to do. You could even make new friends, and see new Pokémon, and everyone in the whole world will know how amazing you and your inventions are.”

Clemont laughed, narrowly avoided one of Ash’s arms that went past his face as he was gesturing. “I think it would be quite fun, yes.”

Ash stopped then, lips in a thin line. Clemont was about to ask what was wrong, why he had gone from excited to serious in about two seconds, before he asked, “Can I ask you another question?”

“Erm—I—sure, go ahead.”

“What is a keeper to you?”

_ ‘A boy.’ _ Clemont shook that thought out of his head. Now wasn’t the time. He paused, looking down at his legs swinging back and forth under the bench. In another universe, he’d be brave enough to muster the courage to tell Ash that he was Clemont’s ideal keeper. In another universe, Ash would smile, and take Clemont’s hands, telling him that he’s his keeper too. But, not this one. It wouldn’t happen.

“Someone I trust.” Clemont started off, “I’d like to really know them, all their interests and dislikes, their personality. They have to like Pokémon, of course. They’d have to accept that my schedule is busy, and that I might not always have time for them—that I have a career and a passion and big dreams outside of my relationship with them. I’d want them to understand that my personality isn’t something I can change just for them, or rather, understand why I am the way I am. I can’t be outgoing, and charming, and charismatic, because it isn’t me. I’d want someone I can talk just about anything to, and not feel like I’m boring them, or bothering them, or that I’m wasting their time. Things like that, I suppose.”

Ash hummed, “That makes sense.”

“What about you, Ash?” Clemont asked, because a part of him really wants to know. What would Ash’s keeper be?

“My keeper?” Ash widened his eyes, propping his chin on the palm of his hand. “Hmm, I’ve not thought about it much, now that you mention it.”

Clemont sighed. Of course, this was Ash they were talking about. There’s no way he would have even thought about romance or dating, despite the fact that he’s certain to have girls flocking at his feet in a few years time. 

“I want someone who knows me.” 

Clemont looked up, surprised that Ash had an answer. “Oh?”

“They’d have to know me, properly. Know that I can’t take them out on dates every other day because I’m simply not a romantic kind of guy. Or know that my priorities are on battling and Pokémon and my lifelong dream, and not on a romantic relationship. Know that I love travelling and meeting new people, and seeing new Pokémon, and that I don’t see myself marrying, settling down in one place, and having two kids, or something like that.” Ash uncrossed his legs, setting them down on the pavement. “Maybe one day, but it won’t happen anytime soon. It’s actually why I’d rather not get into a relationship at all, actually. I feel like I’d be too much.”

“That...also makes a lot of sense.” Clemont played with the hem of his jumpsuit, processing everything Ash told him. Was that why he’s avoiding all of Serena’s obvious signs? Or maybe he really is just that oblivious? “But, you still have crushes, right?” 

What was he thinking? He shouldn’t have said anything. Why did he say that? Oh, dear Arceus above, he wanted the ground to swallow him up and let him die—

“I—I don’t think I’ve ever had a crush before, actually.” 

“Oh.” Well. But, all those looks towards Serena? Ash was probably too oblivious to figure out he had a crush on Serena. That must be it. But, one day, they’ll still get married, and Clemont will go to the wedding with Bonnie, and hopefully, if this universe is kind enough to him, he’ll lose these feelings towards his best friend, so he can feel nothing but joy at seeing his two close friends getting married. 

“Have you? Had a crush, I mean.”

Oh. Oh dear. In another universe, perhaps he’d have the guts to tell him how he truly felt. In another universe, he’d attempt to get rid of his feelings though letting them out. But, not even in another universe, will the result ever go down well. “Only a few odd celebrity crushes. Nothing serious though.” Clemont stood up, eager to leave this conversation topic alone. “Let’s head back, shall we?”

***

A keeper, huh?

Ash glanced over at Clemont, in their shared tent, nose buried in a book—the one Ash gave to him a few weeks back. ‘Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe’. They had left the town in the afternoon, Bonnie and Clemont still refusing to make up after everything. They’ll be fine in the morning though. That’s just how siblings are. Apart from the petty sibling arguments, there was one other thing Ash couldn’t get out of his mind.

_ ‘Only a few odd celebrity crushes. Nothing serious though.’ _

Was it weird that Ash hadn’t had any crushes? Or maybe he had and just didn’t realise he had them? But, he would know if he had a crush, surely? 

“Hey, Clemont?”

Clemont hummed, turning the page.

“How do you know that you have a crush?”

Clemont paused, looking at Ash lying in his sleeping bag. “Well, erm, you sort of feel all warm and happy, but nervous and anxious at the same time whenever you see them. You start thinking of them, all the time. You could see or hear or think of the most random things and somehow be reminded of them. You try to use every excuse just to talk to them, and be around them. You might be more shy around them because you’re afraid of messing up, or maybe more outgoing to try and impress them. You feel jealous whenever they’re talking about or with anyone else, irrationally enough, because you don’t want them to be thinking of anyone else but you. Slowly, your life sort of revolves around them, but in a good way because you don’t want to be thinking about anything else.” Clemont looked back down at his open book. “Sorry. That was a lot.”

“No, no. That was quite helpful, actually.”

Clemont put a bookmark on the page. “I’m going to call it a day for now.”

Ash nodded, “Alright. Goodnight, Clemont.”

“Night, Ash.” Clemont whispered, before switching off the torch that acted as a nightlight, plunging them in darkness.

There were a few shuffles from Clemont’s side of the tent, before settling into silence. Ash couldn’t sleep. Didn’t want to. Did he ever feel that way about someone before? Someone who occupied so many of his thoughts, that he didn’t want to be doing anything other than think of that person? All he really ever thought about was battling and Pokémon.

_ ‘You sort of feel all warm and happy, but nervous and anxious at the same time whenever you see them.’ _

Nervous? Anxious? Those words might as well not even exist in Ash’s dictionary. He’s always happy to see people, being as extraverted as he was, but he needed to think. Was there a person that particularly stood out from the rest? Someone he wanted to see more than anyone else?

_ ‘You start thinking of them, all the time. You could see or hear or think of the most random things and somehow be reminded of them.’ _

Well, Ash only ever thinks about battling, and Pokémon. His thought track wasn’t particularly random, unless he was being stupid, again. But, was there someone that always springs to mind, whenever he’s eating a meal, whenever he’s battling, whenever he’s travelling to the next city with his group?

_ ‘You try to use every excuse just to talk to them, and be around them.’ _

Every excuse just to talk to them? Well, the only person that sprung to mind that he has random conversations with was Clemont. But, that was only because science was so cool, and he wanted to know what Clemont’s next invention was and how it worked. Or because Clemont loved books so much, and it would be a shame if there was no one that Clemont could talk about something he loved so much with, right? 

_ ‘You might be more shy around them because you’re afraid of messing up, or maybe more outgoing to try and impress them.’ _

Shy was another word that wasn’t in Ash’s dictionary. He generally isn’t afraid of messing things up, because if he does, then he can always try and rectify it. He also doesn’t know if he could be any more outgoing than he already was. But, the ‘impress them’ bit? Like that one time he entered a reading marathon to upstage that guy that had started randomly talking to Clemont? He was a jerk anyway, thinking he could come close to Clemont like that, and start talking to him. He was probably more evil than the entirety of Team Rocket combined.

_ ‘You feel jealous whenever they’re talking about or with anyone else, irrationally enough, because you don’t want them to be thinking of anyone else but you.’ _

Jealous? Had Ash ever felt jealous before? Maybe whenever someone won the league, something that he wanted to win so badly, or when he was younger and he’d see all the older children go to Professor Oak’s lab to go on their Pokémon journey, or whenever he’d use to see other children with their dads, and he’d wonder why his own didn’t stay. Maybe it was why he felt so bad when Clemont talked about his plans for his life after Ash leaves. Going to academic talks and events, and seeing more people like him. Was Ash not smart enough for Clemont? Would he meet more jerks like that guy whose name he didn’t have the effort or the desire to remember? What would he do if Ash wasn’t there to help protect him against jerks like him?

‘Slowly, your life sort of revolves around them, but in a good way because you don’t want to be thinking about anything else.’

He can’t imagine his life revolving around anyone. He wanted to travel all over the world, meet new people and new Pokémon, Pikachu on his shoulder. If he would ever settle down somewhere, it would probably be Pallet Town, where everything all began. As he felt himself sink into the realm of sleep, he couldn’t help but feel that Kalos would be nice too. Maybe Lumiose City, despite how drastically different it is to Pallet Town, and how he fell from Prism Tower. He thought he could ignore all that if it meant that he could stay with Clemont. And Bonnie and Serena too, of course.

His final thought was that for someone who only had the odd few celebrity crushes, Clemont seemed to know an awful lot about crushes. 


	13. Day 13: Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching a movie, Clemont and Ash discuss what they would wish for if they were in the protagonist's shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there hasn't been a new chapter in ages! I've hit a bit of a writer's block, and so I keep writing things and never finishing them. This heatwave we've got in the UK certainly isn't helping much either, because I just don't want to do anything other than lay in bed all day. Anyway, I digress. This one is short, but I hope it suffices!

“What would you do, if you had three wishes?” Ash flopped on the bed of their shared room.

“Ask for more wishes?” Clemont put his nightcap on his head. “I’m only joking, that’s a cliché response.”

This afternoon, they had gone to see a movie, another big blockbuster starring Diantha, of course, about a terminally ill young lady who meets Jirachi, with only three days until Jirachi goes back to sleep. By the end of the movie, Bonnie and Serena had almost flooded the room, and Clemont managed to only tear up a little, tiny bit, which he gave himself a mental pat on the back for. 

“What would you wish for?” Clemont pulled out the book he was currently reading from his bag.

“Didn’t I ask you the question first?”

“Well, yeah, but I want to know your answer first.”

Ash hummed, crossing his arms behind his head. “Let's see. I’d want, like, an infinite amount of food or something.”

“Of course, you would.” Clemont laughed as he climbed into his bed.

“And, like, it has to be good, home-made food too. Like how you make it. It wouldn’t be right otherwise. Okay, now your turn.”

“We were taking turns, now?” Clemont raised his brow, then laughed when Ash pouted at him. “Alright, alright. Hmm, let’s see. Maybe an infinite amount of books for me to read?”

“That’s such a Clemont response.” Ash propped up his head with his arm. “You would actually ask for an infinite amount of books.”

“Although, on second thought, that is what the library is for.” Clemont looked down at the hardback copy he had in his hands. “I think I just like owning lots of books.”

“Even though you always complain about how you have so many books on your TBR list?” 

“I know it’s a problem, you don’t have to keep reminding me.” Clemont smiled. “I’d still want an infinite amount of books though.”

Ash shook his head. “You and your obsession with books. Alright, my turn! What would my second wish be?” Ash sat up, crossing his legs, the conversation pausing for Ash’s thoughts to catch up with him. “Oh! What about a superpower?”

“A superpower?”

“Yeah, like, maybe immortality or something. That would be pretty cool.”

“Why would you pick immortality?” Clemont furrowed his eyebrows. “There are so many better, cooler superpowers out there.”

“Yeah, maybe, but if I’m immortal then I can travel around the world, and meet new people, and see new Pokémon forever.” Ash waved his hands around, gesturing wildly, like he always does whenever he’s talking about something he’s passionate about. “Of course, I’d ask to make Pikachu immortal too.”

“But, you’d be a really, and I mean really, old man. Could you handle travelling and walking so much as an old man?”

Ash scrunched up his nose. “Oh, not like that. I don’t want to be an old man. I was thinking I could just be like, ten years old forever.”

Clemont laughed. It was such an Ash-esque thing to say. “Why ten?”

“I can get away with stuff easier,” Ash shrugged. “Besides, life is more fun as a kid.”

There was something that was quite profound to Clemont in Ash’s response, but instead of focusing on the latter part of Ash’s answer, he focused on the first. “Well, the age of criminal liability in Kalos is thirteen years of age, so you do have a point.”

“Criminal what?”

“Age of criminal liability. It’s the age that you can be punished for a crime, essentially.”

“I didn’t even know that was a thing,”

“You don’t know that a lot of things are things before we tell you about them.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to attack me like that.”

As they laughed, Clemont tried to convince himself that this was good enough. He doesn’t mind just being friends for the rest of his life. It was good. Maybe even great. He knew that having Ash as one of his closest friends was one of the best things that has, and maybe will ever happen to him. This was good enough. He’ll settle for almost rather than nothing. 

The more he tried to convince himself that it was enough, the more he wanted everything.

“Well, you would waste one of your wishes to be ten forever,”

“It’s not a waste! It’s a perfectly reasonable wish.”

“Sure, sure. I would probably want time manipulation. But the logistics of that would be a problem. How would I go back, or forward in time without disturbing the space-time continuum? How would stopping, slowing, or fast forwarding time affect the timeline? Maybe it’ll have to be something like the time turner in Harry Potter?”

“Maybe you’re just overthinking things a little bit?” Ash’s head hit the pillow. “But. then again, it wouldn’t be you if you didn’t overthink things.”

Clemont sighed, “You have a point.”

“Why do you want to control time anyway?”

“I’m actually kind of surprised you know what manipulation means.”

“Hey, come on now, I’m not that much of an idiot—”

“You are. You definitely are.”

“Since when were you like this? I don’t remember my Clemont attacking me every few seconds.”

Clemont laughed, choosing to ignore the knot in his core when Ash used the phrase ‘my Clemont’. It was just a phrase. He couldn’t—can’t—look into it too much. Can’t overthink things. He’d just be sad and heartbroken by the end of it anyway.

“So, why do you want to control time?” Ash repeated.

Because that way, Clemont could rewind, reliving his adventure travelling Kalos. He could have these late night talks again. He could cheer everytime Ash won a battle again. He could experience all those emotions he felt everytime Ash did something stupid, everytime he said something that inspired Clemont, everytime Ash gave him the only priceless smile in the universe, all over again. And he would never be tired of it. And Ash would never really leave him. Clemont shrugged. “It seems like a cool superpower.”

Ash blinked, tilting his head. “Okay.”

Before Clemont could ask if there was something wrong, Ash was wearing that signature grin, talking about his final wish. “I don’t know what else I’d ask for. There’s not much I really want.”

“What about your dream of becoming a Pokémon Master?”

“Nah. What’s the point of having a dream if I achieve my dream just from saying a few words? I want to feel that I’ve actually done it, you know? Put the hard work and effort in. Do it properly. And then I can scream from the rooftops that I, Ash Ketchum, am a Pokémon Master!”

Clemont let out another burst of laughter. He doesn’t really know what he found funny, but Ash always made him laugh. During the start of their journey, he had wanted to ask Ash many times what he thought a Pokémon Master was. Why did he want to become one? Could you become a Pokémon Master though different means, and if so, why did he specifically choose the battling route? Eventually Clemont realised that, much like the rest of Ash’s personality and thought process, even if Ash did have an answer to his questions, he wouldn’t be able to fully understand anyway. He was as mysterious as he wasn’t, a weird juxtaposition that only seemed to make sense with Ash.

“What about you, Clemont? What would your third wish be?”

Clemont found himself wishing for things that would never come true. For him to invent or discover something so revolutionary it changes technology and science and modern life forever. For him to have another conversation with his mother, about everything he’d ever done. For Ash to stay in Kalos. To stay with him. Maybe even wish that Ash returned his stupid feelings. But those were just that. Wishes. 

“I’d like to write a best-selling novel one day,” He eventually settles with, “Of course, I’d obviously want to do the bulk of the work and the writing and everything. I just need the idea, or the inspiration, or the motivation.”

“You don’t need a wish to do that,” Ash beamed at him from the other side of the room. Some nights, he wished he could climb into the same bed as him and cuddle together. He should add that to the list of wishes that will never come true. “You’re amazing enough to write a book without a wish, and when, not if—when, it does happen, I’ll be the first to read it.”

“I thought you didn’t care for books,” Clemont picked up the book he was reading, tracing a finger down the spine.

“Not when it comes to you,” Ash replied, “Everything you do is amazing.”

“Well, if I ever do publish a book, I’ll hold you to that statement.” Clemont looked up at Ash.

Ash smiled. Priceless. “You bet!”


	14. Day 14: Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Clemont decides to head on to Lumiose City first, our boys have some thoughts in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another relatively short chapter, and it include some of my universe headcanons that tries to explain away why these kids aren't completely and utterly traumatised, but I hope you enjoy.

_ “Can you take me to Lumiose City too?” _

_ The worker, donned in green overalls, looked over to him, perplexed. “Uh, sure, but…” _

_ Ash stepped forward, Clemont’s newly evolved Luxray coming to stand by his trainer’s side. “What’s this about, Clemont?”  _

_ Clemont turned to face Ash, Luxray mimicking his movements. “I will go on ahead and straight to Lumiose City.”  _

_ “In that case, we’ll also—” _

_ “No,” Clemont closed his eyes. “I’d like to have some time to prepare. To reflect. I’m not content with myself yet. Ash, by the time you come, I’ll have grown, and I’ll give you a battle that’s worthy of a gym leader.” _

A battle that’s worthy of a gym leader, huh? 

Clemont had already arrived in Lumiose City that night, Luxray laying across his lap. Chespin and Bunnelby were running around the large room with his Heliolisk, Magnemite and Magneton, all of them getting to know each other, and thankfully, seemed to get on well. He tried to convince Luxray to join them too, but he was more content with laying on top of Clemont’s lap, dosing away without a care in the world. He still hadn’t quite gotten used to it yet, with the 11.5 kilogram weight difference between Luxio and Luxray, but it was comforting. The extra weight provided a grounding, something to keep him in reality.

The other Pokémon were playing some kind of game with a ball, though Clemont couldn’t quite figure out the rules, not when the game seemed to be a mixture of throwing and kicking and cheating, with some unfair use of moves used as well. He watched as Bunnelby accidentally punching the ball too hard with his ears, hitting Heliolisk’s face, electrocuting poor Chespin afterwards, resulting in a fight between the two Pokémon, Bunnelby, ever the mature one, trying to apologise and act as peacemaker, with Magnemite and Magneton hovering around them.

Clemont laughed, regretting it as a sharp pain in his right shoulder caused him to yelp. Laughing wasn’t a good idea then. The pained sound Clemont made seemed to catch the attention of all his Pokémon. Unzipping a part of his jumpsuit, he hissed as he revealed a nasty burn with two holes, where Luxio, or rather Luxray’s fangs had been. The more sensible thing to do was to go to a Pokémon Centre immediately after he arrived in Lumiose City to ensure the wound didn’t get infected, and that the burn got treated, but he didn’t want the hassle. And honestly? He was too tired, and just wanted to rest.

“Could one of you get me the first aid kit, please? And maybe an ice pack too?” He was lucky that Pokémon moves did little to no damage to humans, despite the agonising pain that was still done to humans when bit by a move. He hoped that he’d never encounter something like that ever again.

Chespin started screaming at something, and it wasn’t until then did he realise that his Pokémon had surrounded him, gazing at the wound he received from Luxray’s Thunder Fang, except Chespin who was screaming at Luxray, casting his eyes downward, for the damage he did to Clemont. 

“Hey, stop it now.” Clemont said, running his left hand through Luxray’s fur. “It wasn’t Luxray’s fault. He was controlled by Team Rocket. Details are sort of complicated that I’ll explain later.” Once Chespin seemed fully satisfied, he turned to Luxray. 

“Luxray,” He purred weakly, and Clemont’s heart felt more pain than his shoulder did, seeing his Pokémon so upset.

“It wasn’t your fault, okay? You weren’t in control.” Clemont gave a smile, hoping it’ll at least lesson the sad look in Luxray’s eyes that tugged on his heartstrings. “And besides, there’s no one more protective over me than you.”

Heliolisk and Bunnelby came back with the first aid kit and an ice pack, wherever they found it. Luxray moved off of Clemont’s lap to allow him to better treat the wound, hissing at the antibacterial spray and when applying the gauze to the wound. He sighed when he put on the ice pack, glad that it was only a minor burn rather than something majorly serious. 

His Pokémon huddled around where he was sitting, all careful not to touch Clemont’s right side. It was getting late, the sun having set hours ago. He wondered how Ash was doing, how Bonnie was doing, how Serena was doing. Serena and Bonnie would be okay. They were practically sisters, after all, and he trusted Serena more than anyone else to look after Bonnie in his place. Ash, well, he never really knew what was going through that boy’s head.

A battle worthy of a gym leader. That’s what he had said. Clemont knew that his skills set will always lie more with inventing, and knowledge. He did have an affinity for battling, yes, but it didn’t come as naturally to him as inventing did. Not like how battling came easier than breathing for Ash. Being a gym leader is tough, and whilst every league and their gyms operated differently (Arceus knows that he would have never been a gym leader if the Kalos league operated in a system that’s in any way similar to Galar), all gym leaders have a tough time every once in a while, whether it's with harsh words from bratty trainers, or internal self-deprecation

Was him making Clembot a way to escape his fears? What even was he afraid of? Ash was fearless, the embodiment of spontaneity and recklessness. He never backed down, not from a challenge, and not from danger. He was brave, selfless, to the point where it’s insane. But, that’s what made Ash, Ash. That’s what made Clemont fall for him. He couldn’t imagine Ash to be any other way. How was he going to give a battle that matched Ash? That echoed everything that Ash had taught him? Everything he never knew existed, actions, emotions, philosophies of life, until he met Ash. How was Clemont going to show how appreciative of Ash he was, for letting him tag along on his journey?

Clemont sighed, running a hand through Luxray’s dark fur, the Pokémon dozing off beside him. He wasn’t going to let his mind wander off to all the far from platonic feeling he felt for Ash. He needed to be in a positive, reflective mindset, after all, if he wanted to give Ash one of the best gym battles of his life. Even so, it wasn’t as if the only thing Ash had ever taught Clemont throughout this journey was romantic love. He taught him how to be selfless even in the face of danger. To be more adventurous and spontaneous with his decisions and responses. To keep trying, and persevering no matter who or what flies in your way and puts you down

He wondered what Ash was doing now. Probably sleeping, knowing him, tired from everything that happened today. Maybe he should figure everything out tomorrow morning

***

Ash missed Clemont. A lot.

He gave Ash his tent before he left to go ahead to Lumiose City, a completely impromptu decision that Ash never saw coming. He understood that Clemont had his reasons, and was more hyped than ever for their gym battle of the century. But, he still couldn’t help but feel a heavy weight in his chest when he set up the tent alone, and when he couldn’t hear the comforting sound of pencil on paper, or wrenches fiddling with metal, and when there was no commentary about one of the characters in the book Clemont was currently reading, and when there was no late night conversations about whatever came to mind. The point was, Ash missed Clemont

The journey to Lumiose City should take no longer than a week, and then Clemont would be back. One week. That sounded fine. One week without Clemont. That might as well have been an eternity

In the other tent, he could hear Bonnie and Serena doing Pokémon impressions. He knew Clemont would have never left Bonnie if it weren’t for the fact that Serena was there. Ash turned in his sleeping bag. He couldn’t remember the last time he ever felt so alone. Or rather, more lonely? All the way he’s had Pikachu and his other companions over the regions he’s travelled, and he thrives on the company of others, so to feel like this, felt weird. And he didn’t like it. 

Ash twisted in his sleeping bag once more. Whenever he couldn’t sleep, due to a various amount of factors he’d rather not discuss with anyone, and whenever he felt that way, he’d always ask Clemont to read to him, or talk to him about random topics. Clemont’s voice, being so soft spoken, had a very soothing voice. Rational and logical. Just what he needed to reassure him before he drifted to sleep

And so, on those nights, he’d listen to Clemont talk, half taking in the words being spoken to him, and half letting it wash over him. Envelope him. And on those nights, when he closes his eyes, instead of darkness, and fear, and helplessness, he’s transported inside a little cottage in the countryside, wrapped in a warm, fluffy blanket, snuggled up on the couch by the fireplace, with a warm cup of hot chocolate by the side. And sometimes, Clemont’s there too, both of them sharing the nice, fluffy blanket together. If he’s reading a book to Ash, then he’d be reading the same book out loud next to Ash. If he was talking about a random subject of conversation, then he’d be fiddling around with a gadget whilst talking about it in his paradise safe room. Sometimes, whenever Ash had a thought in his head that he was too tired to voice out loud, he’d say it in the safe room instead, and the focus shifts from Clemont’s voice to the conversation playing out in his head, as if it was real.

Was Ash being weird?

When Ash managed to get through the eternity, and finally meet Clemont again, then he might ask him about it. Clemont would be the last person to ever judge him after all. But for now, he’ll have to settle for the sounds of the nocturnal Pokémon moving around in the woods, and hope that when he closed his eyes, he’ll still be able to see the tranquil room inside the quaint little cottage, with the fluffy blankets, and the soft couch, and the cackling fireplace, and the warm cups of hot chocolate. Maybe he’ll see Clemont in his dreams, reading a book and laughing out loud at occasional parts, or concentrating on a piece of machinery, gears turning. That would be nice. It would certainly make this week a lot more bearable.


End file.
